


Memorias.

by lokish



Category: Loki - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movie)
Genre: Bonds, F/M, Family, Fem&Male!Loki, M/M, Maybe mpreg, Other, Pack, Werewolf Bonds, mama!stiles, manada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrita a partir del último episodio de la temporada 3. </p><p>Stiles, al igual que Derek, son incapaces de recordar ciertos acontecimientos importantes en sus vidas. Cuando estos recuperan sus memorias después de experimentar la muerte, las cosas se vuelven más que caóticas y peor aún ahora con la aparición de un ser extraño a los ojos de los otros pero terriblemente familiar para Stiles.</p><p>*** Está historia fue abandonada. Pueden leer de todos modos si gustan.***<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

Bueno, quizás siempre existieron diferencias entre todos ellos más había una cosa en la que podían estar de acuerdo: Derek tenía una pésima, pero en verdad terrible, suerte para sus relaciones amorosas y tenían suficientes pruebas para decir eso. Su primera novia, Paige, tuvo que matarla lo cual fue increíblemente traumático y si no fuera suficientemente difícil superar aquel trauma, su siguiente novia no fue una mejor experiencia. La tía de Allison estaba completamente loca. Después de seducirlo y engañarlo, quemo y se deshizo de todo lo que amaba. Y ahora, como si la vida le hiciera una recordatorio que no podía amar a ninguna mujer sin que algo saliera mal, trajo a Jennifer Blake quien resulto ser el druida oscuro. Quien justamente estaba cometiendo los sacrificios, y que ahora, tenía a los padres de Allison, Scott y Stiles encerrados en una ubicación desconocida para todos ellos incluido Deaton y Deucalion. Y ahora, como era de esperarse, nuevamente la responsabilidad caía sobré de ellos al Derek ser incapaz de recordar donde se hallaba el Nemeton.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Eres un idiota, estuviste durmiendo con el enemigo todo este tiempo! ¡Bien hecho Hale, bien hecho! ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¿Te quedarás aquí sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada, en serio?-Grito Isaac completamente molesto. Derek no levantó la mirada, sólo seguía sosteniendo la mano de Cora.

-... Le prometí que no dejaría su lado -Susurro con dolor en sus ojos. Mierda, como si esto no fuera más difícil para él allí estaba Isaac gritando todas esas cosas. Scott frunció el ceño, por muy noble que fuera él también se encontraba demasiado molesto como para intervenir.

Isaac tomo aire, aparentemente dispuesto a retomar sus gritos -¡Isaac! -Grito ahora molesto Stiles, increíblemente, llamando la atención de todos por su intervención -¿Quisieras callarte de una vez? ¡Mierda! Él no tenía idea que Jennifer era el druida, NADIE sabía ¿Ok? Déjalo en paz de una maldita vez -Las miradas estaban sobre de él. Incluso, Derek había alzado su mirada para verlo con un deje de sorpresa -¿Qué? -Pregunto un poco incómodo.

-Nada, nada. Sólo que nos sorprende que apesar de que mi sobrino no sea tu persona favorita lo hayas defendido... -Claro, Peter estaba allí. Hablo mientras bajaba las escaleras, Stiles sólo se encogió de hombros -Me alegro. Derek, quizás tu mala suerte es sólo con mujeres ¿Y si tratas esta vez con-

-A nadie le gusta por donde va eso Peter, es mejor que lo pares -Dijo Deaton con una sonrisa, mientras que Derek fruncía el ceño ligeramente perturbado con la oración que su tío no pudo finalizar, pero la cual se entendía perfectamente.

-Maldito tío raro el que tienes -Susurro Stiles, obviamente siendo escuchado por los lobos y algo avergonzado con lo dicho.

-Ahora, concentrémonos. La única forma para lograr encontrar el Nemeton, como les dije antes, es tener que morir- Deaton hablo de nuevo.

La sola idea de tener que morir era escalofriante, pero la posibilidad de jamás volver era una sensación todavía peor. Deaton les explicó todo, y al verse sin más opciones comprendieron que era un riesgo necesario. Debían de hacerlo, no quedaba mucho tiempo. Fueron a la veterinaria, solamente Isaac, Lydia, obviamente Deaton, Scott, Allison y Stiles se encontraban allí. Deaton comenzó a dar las instrucciones. Se prepararon, llenaron las tinas, pusieron los hielos, a cada quién se le asignó un compañero y se pusieron en sus lugares soportando el inmenso frío tratando de disimular su miedo. Dolorosamente para Scott, Allison término emparejada con Isaac. No dijo nada, y se veía tranquilo, más Stiles sabía que había un poco de resentimiento tras ver a uno de sus mejores amigos quedando tan unido de su novia. Aún así, no era el momento para concentrarse en ese tipo de cosas.

-Cuando yo se los indique, se hundirán y nosotros nos encargaremos de mantenerlos en el fondo ¿Esta bien? No lo combatan, así será más fácil para ustedes comenzar su viaje y volver más pronto -Dijo Deaton, con una voz serena y clara -Solo quiero decir algo más... Algo muy importante antes de que vayan -Ahora los tres lo miraban atentos, sin dejar de temblar violentamente -Cuando  _mueran_ puede que recuperen algunos recuerdos bloqueados... Incluso pueden revivir algunas experiencias traumáticas, o descubrir cosas que no sabían ustedes que podían hacer o en el peor de los casos descubrir secretos que eran mejor dejar en el pasado. Sólo les advierto, y les pido, mantenganse firmes y fuertes todo el tiempo. Pase lo que pase, no se dejen consumir.

Stiles apretó con fuerza la medalla de su padre. Scott se controlaba así mismo de no romper el reloj de su madre. Allison mantenía cerca de su corazón la bala de plata.

-Ahora.

Se comenzaron a hundir. Lydia empujo suavemente a Stiles, Isaac fue igual con Allison y Deaton fue más firme con Scott. Stiles fue quien más se resistió.

o-x-o-x-o

-Es riesgoso Derek -Decía Peter, viendo hacia la ventana.

-No me interesa, lo haré. Si es la única forma en la que puedo salvar a Cora no me importa -Decía decidió, con la mano de su hermana bajo la suya atrapada en un agarre firme -No puedo perderla.

-Derek. No sólo perderás tu lado alfa... En el proceso experimentarás algo como la muerte, puede que... Quizás cuando vuelvas haya algo fuera del lugar en ti- Sonaba ligeramente preocupado su tío.

-No interesa si otra parte de mí muere -Decia recordando el verdadero significado de los ojos azules que antes tenía, y que ahora parecía volvería a tener- Además, aún siendo beta puedo protegerlos.

-No. Será más difícil para ti enfrentarlos.

-¡Entiende! ¡No me importa! Si puedo salvar a Cora ahora, si puedo evitar su muerte, nada me interesa. Lo haré, si eso significa perderlo todo, de todos modos lo haré -Hablo un poco desesperado y agitado, reflejando el miedo que sentía -Es mi hermana, Peter... No puedo perderla... No a ella también.

-... Esta bien. Lo entiendo... -Dijo Peter tranquilamente, asintiendo con la cabeza por fin volteando a ver a su sobrino acercándose lentamente al borde de la cama donde se encontraba sentado, posicionando una mano sobre su hombro -Hazlo.

o-x-o-x-o

Cuando los tres recuperaron el aire, solo pudieron ser cegados momentáneamente por la excesiva y sorpresiva claridad que encontraron. Salieron de la tina, completamente empapados. Nadie dijo nada. Sólo observaron a su alrededor. Era blanco, las luces eran potentes. Y allí estaba delante de ellos. Lo que parecía ser la parte serios del Nemeton. Se acercaron lentamente y como era de imaginarse, Scott tomo la iniciativa tocando valientemente por encima al árbol cortado. Y fue cuando se perdieron nuevamente los tres.

o-x-o-x-o

El aire le faltaba y el dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, más era persistente. No permitiría que su hermana muriera por su incompetencia y falta de fuerza. No, el soportaría cualquier dolor fuera necesario. Incluso, el cual sentía ahora. Su corazón era prácticamente partido en dos, pues sentía como se arrancaba una parte de su ser. Deseaba gritar de manera potente mientras se aferraba a la mano de Cora.

Se alma, por otro lado, parecía comenzar a divagar. Comenzando un trance, como decía su tío Peter, casi como si estuviera experimentando la muerte.

o-x-o-x-o

Stiles estaba en el bosque de noche. Se sentía frío, más no tenía miedo. Observo a su alrededor, más se encontraba sólo. Tenía una sensación que le hacia sentir completamente familiarizado con la zona, más no tenía idea de que era lo que podía ser. Comenzó a caminar, alzando la mirada admirando la luna llena y mientras más se adentraba al bosque comenzaba a escuchar pequeños pasos y risitas de niños cerca de él.

-¡Te encontré Genim! -Escucho su verdadero nombre ser mencionado con alegría, se congeló por unos segundos mientras escuchaba la risa del pequeño niño. Su corazón latía con fuerza -¡Si no me dices donde están los otros, el monstruo de las cosquillas te atacara!

-¡No, no el monstruo de las cosquillas! -Volteo lentamente, casi temblando ¿Era su madre? Sus ojos verdes, su piel pálida, su cabello oscuro. Definitivamente, era su madre ¿Hacia cuanto que no pensaba en su apariencia? ¿Cuándo había olvidado aquel rostro?

Sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas mientras se escuchaba reír a sí mismo, viendo como era besado y abrazado.

-¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡Fenrir y Jor se escondieron en el árbol y Hela está en los arbustos! -Grito su yo pequeño infantilmente. Los siguió de cerca ¿Fenrir y Jor? ¿Hela? Vio como llevado en brazos mientras la búsqueda de aquellos tres seguía. No muchos segundos después se encontró a una pequeña niña, de cabello negro largo, ojos y piel como los de su madre.

-¡No es justo, Genim de seguro te dijo! -Se quejó la pequeña tomando de la mano de la figura mayor.

-Todo se vale mi pequeña -Respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se encaminaban ahora por los otros dos. Camino detrás de ellos, aun un poco extrañado ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Qué rayos hacía su madre con él y otros niños pequeños en un bosque en medio de la noche así nada más como si nada? Era demasiado extraño ¿Cómo no recordaba algo así?

Los siguió de cerca, escuchando como la pequeña se quejaba y como él y su madre seguían riendo por debajo. Cuando los vio llegar al lugar, su impresión no pudo ser o disimulada, era el árbol sin duda alguna. Su pequeño yo fue bajado y ambos, él y la niña, corrieron a los ubicación de los niños faltantes quienes eran obvios pues sólo se ocultaron detrás de un pequeño pedazo de tronco.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio a los niños. Uno parecía ser normal con su cabello negro y piel morena, más sus ojos eran dorados y brillaban con un poco de naranjas que se difuminaba en estos de forma sobre natural mientras el otro niño era una especie de albino. Su piel era pálida, su cabello prácticamente blanco y sus ojos poseían un azul en extremo pálido, en verdad extraño.

Los tres, o cuatro mejor dicho-su pequeño yo también se encontraba al lado de ellos-, parecían reír juntos. Se veía muy pequeño él, todos los otros se veían más altos, en especial los niños, quizás eran mayores.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas, querido? -Volteo la mirada a la voz de su madre, sorprendido que le hablará pues pensaba y no podían tener ninguna interacción en algún recuerdo y si lo pensaba bien, no tenía ni idea que ese fuera un recuerdo. Se acercó a él, y un brillo cubrió el cuerpo de su madre, dejando a esa bella mujer atrás mostrando ahora en su lugar a un alto y atractivo hombre en su lugar con los mismos rasgos, mismos ojos, y cabellos negro. Y en vez de sentirse desorientado o asustado, sintió incluso más confianza y seguridad que antes. Volteo a ver a los niños, encontrando ahora a la pequeña versión de él jugando con un lobo gigante, una serpiente y ahora lo que parecía ser la niña pero con una mano de puro esqueleto y la mitad de su rostro oculto por una capa oscura y llamas verdes. Miro de nuevo a su madre, ¿Padre?, quien le sonreía.

 _Cuando_ mueran _puede que recuperen algunos recuerdos bloqueados..._

Ese maldito de Deaton.

o-x-o-x-o

Cuando despertó Derek lo hizo de golpe, recuperando aire, algo sudado y agitado. Intento levantarse pero la mano de Cora y Peter lo hicieron volver acostarse en la cama obligando a que se tranquilizara y normalizara su respiración.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo chico- Hablo su tío tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro gustoso de ver a su sobrino de vuelta. Ya se estaba comenzado a preocupar. Una vez que Derek había terminado de curar a Cora, cayo inconsciente. Temió lo peor por unos segundos hasta que escucho los leves latidos de su corazón. Un par de horas después, la más joven de los Hale había vuelto a la normalidad y se encontraba de pie nuevamente mientras su hermano ahora reposaba recuperando energías.

-Hola idiota -Dijo ahora su hermana, con una sonrisa llena de cariño en su rostro. Derek sonrió levemente, feliz de verla de nuevo tan fuerte. No deseaba volver a verla así de débil otra vez en toda su vida.

-Hola... -Respondió débilmente todavía un poco sonriente antes de recordar algo que le heló los huesos.

-¿Derek? -Pregunto preocupado su tío -¿Paso algo mientras visitabas el mundo de los muertos? -Claro, ese era una broma muy floja, pero a su vez era una pregunta muy seria por tonto que sonara. Su sobrino asintió la cabeza lentamente, volteando a verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo todo -Respondió, con su voz aún todavía débil por su estado pero hablando de todos modos.

-¿Qué recuerdas Derek? -Pregunto Cora totalmente extrañada.

-Recuerdo donde está el Nemeton. Peor aún... Recuerdo algo que... Creo que era más feliz sin saberlo.

o-x-o-x-o

Scott salió violentamente del agua tomando una gran bocanada de aire, tosiendo con fuerza raspando su garganta. Fue capaz de escuchar unos pasos acelerados acercándose a donde se encontraban. También escuchaba como alguien más tosía, debía ser Allison o quizás Stiles. Las manos de Deaton lo tomaron por los hombros y lo calmaron, parpadeó varias veces antes de poder ver con claridad. Salió de allí completamente empapado, miro al rededor suyo. Allison estaba temblando como él, Stiles no se había molestado en levantarse todavía. Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida.

-Ya sé donde está el Nemeton -Dijo Scott algo agitado -Fue la noche en el bosque donde fui mordido.

-Yo también sé donde esta-Hablo Allison -Esa noche mi madre y yo casi chocamos contra alguien.

-Era yo, por Dios, ¡Era yo! Casi me atropellan a mí -Decía sorprendido.

-También sé donde esta -Susurro Stiles, atrayendo la atención de todos tras ese tono inusual utilizado en su voz.

-¿Stiles? -Pregunto preocupado Scott al ver la gran palidez de su amigo acercándose y tendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a salir. Esta fue tomada en silencio. Al estar fuera sólo se giró lentamente y encaro a Deaton, con una combinación de furia y miedo en sus ojos más otra clase de sentimientos.

-Vamos al Nemeton.

o-x-o-x-o

Al llegar al lugar, no hacia falta decir que con facilidad las cosas se convirtieron en un caos. Derek pareció estar del lado de Jennifer, Isaac y Allison bajaron al Nemeton quedando atrapados, Scott se encontraba al lado de Deucalion y Lydia, Cora y Deaton se habían quedado en la veterinaria ahora atendiendo a los gemelos. Las cosas se habían puesto demasiado confusas y estaban hechas un completo desastre y por si no fuera peor, el eclipse lunar había comenzado dejándolos a todos sin sus poderes y a Jennifer con una gran ventaja.

Stiles había ido auxiliar a los demás, a Isaac y a los otros, pero su corazón dio un vuelco lleno de terror al ver como era Derek atacado y como esté hacia lo posible por resistirlo a pesar de estar privado de sus poderes de hombre lobo. Miro desesperado a los otros, Scott había sido golpeado fuertemente y no podía levantarse y Deucalion estaba debilitado también incapaz de curarse así mismo. Miro hacia el Nemeton, luego de nuevo al ensangrentado de Derek acostado en el suelo tratando de hacer tiempo mientras utilizaba su cuerpo como distracción. Pensó en ir y salvar a los otros, abandonar a Derek a su suerte, pero no podía soportarlo. No con los recuerdos recuperados, no sabiendo lo que significaba Hale para Stilinski. Y con desesperación, corrió sin pensarlo dos veces a donde se encontraba, con un patético bate de béisbol en manos y golpeando a Jennifer con fuerza en la cabeza más sin causarle daño alguno.

Derek observo la escena con temor cuando Jennifer lentamente se volteó -¡Niño idiota! -Grito burlona, alzando su mano dispuesta a no sólo a atacar a Stiles, sino arrebatarle su vida ¿Qué mejor que la sangre de un virgen para aumentar sus poderes en esos momentos? Otra muerte más a ella no le vendría mal.

Hale sólo pudo mirar la escena con horror total, Scott también. Stiles sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que el dolor llegara en cualquier momento.

El ataque nunca llego. Abrió los ojos. Jennifer parecía incapaz de moverse, segundos después fue empujada lejos chocando contra un árbol como si una fuerza invisible se hubiera encargado de alejarla a toda costa de Stiles. Recupero el aire, sus manos temblaban. Derek, Deucalion y Scott no comprendieron que fue lo que acabaron de ver.

Stilinski sintió un escalofrío, y volteó ahora admirando como un hombre con una gabardina negra y ropas de cuero se encontraba no muy a lejos de ellos con un resplandor verde emergiendo de sus manos. Su rostro no lo podía ver, la capucha oscurecía parte de su rostro más sabía que sus ojos eran verdes pues estos a pesar de la sombra brillaban intensamente.

-¡Stiles! -Grito Derek, el chico se giró hacia a él al instante y corrió a su lado- ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto todavía con el miedo palpable en su mirada. El castaño asintió con la cabeza -¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Por qué estas aquí? Se supone debiste haber ido ayudar a Isaac y a Allison a salir de allí ¿Qué haces en su lugar? ¡Casi consigues que te maten! -Grito molesto, completamente adolorido.

Se sintió avergonzado, más no dijo nada. Luego lo recordó.

-¡Pero tú-!

-¡Yo estaba completamente bien! ¡¿Por qué no vas mejor a ver si no se han muerto sus padres y tus amigos por tu culpa?! -Ahora Stiles ya no se encontraba tan alegre de haber arriesgado su vida por unos estúpidos recuerdos que de seguro Derek no compartías.

-Ah, ¿Chicos? -Hablo Scott, no habían notado el momento en el cual este se había levantado y mucho menos acercado.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto secamente Stiles. Su amigo sólo señalo con una mano hacia el Nemeton. Este se veía cubierto de la misma radiación verde que emitía aquel hombre, quien no dejaba de mantener su distancia de todos ellos, estaba inmóvil y el derrumbe por lo que parecía se había detenido. Se veía como Isaac comenzaba asomarse, saliendo para después voltearse y ayudar a salir a los demás. Grande fue el alivio de Stiles y Scott cuando vieron al Sheriff y a Melissa salir de allí sin ninguna herida.

-¿Qué mierda...? -Se escucho susurrar a Derek, era comprensible. Scott tampoco tenía la menor idea de lo que era todo eso.

Por otro lado, el eclipse lunar podía decir que ya casi estaba terminando. Deucalion ya estaba comenzando a levantarse, y era el más lastimado de los tres. Derek también se puso de pie, algo tambaleante pero parecía ir mejorando su estado.

Stiles no dudo dos veces en caminar a paso seguro hacia donde su padre se encontraba, Dios, como lo quería abrazar.

-¡Cuidado! -Esa fue la voz de Allison quien lo miraba con miedo.

Paro en seco y cuando volteó, allí estaba es monstruo de Jennifer Blake quien había pasado a los lobos, ignorando a estos justamente para atacarlo a él más de nuevo esa figura actuó con rapidez protegiendo a Stiles de una muerte segura. Se interpuso hábilmente en el camino de ella y sólo levantando una mano salió una especie de bola de energía que atravesó su torso.

Volteó hacía Stiles, quien miraba al cuerpo de su maestra de Literatura ya inmóvil en el suelo con gran sorpresa.

-Genim -Llamo por fin su nombre. Tanta fue su impresión que sintió como se le fue la fuerza en las piernas y dejo su cuerpo caer, siendo atrapado por esa persona -Hey, tranquilo. Respira querido -Miro a esos ojos verdes, el mismo rostro. Le sonrió con cariño y acaricio su mejilla -Perdona, nos veremos en otro momento -Dijo suavemente, mientras dejaba delicadamente su cuerpo reposar ahora por completo en el suelo luego desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

Stiles simplemente no pudo permanecer consciente.


	2. La verdad de nosotros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensaba literalmente que nadie se interesaría por esta historia *Llora en una esquina*. Es muy genial que haya personas interesadas en leer esta historia y eso me hace feliz (: ¡Gracias por sus comentarios yuki_yuki y SurielC!
> 
> *tons of love for u both* ♥
> 
> Espero poder darme a entender y no tener muchos errores-dado a que no tengo beta-y que lo disfruten. Intente escribir más el capítulo de hoy, en realidad, mi meta es escribir más y más cada capítulo-quiero hacerlos largos-y espero que se pueda (O por lo menos que no sean cortos). Como sea, aquí dejo el capítulo.

-¡Genim! -Grito con alegría el chico de once años acercándose velozmente al pequeño de cinco para tomarlo en brazos. 

 

-¡Derek! -Hablo el pequeño con gran alegría. Había estado impaciente para que el fin de semana llegara y poder adentrarse a los bosques con su familia y encontrarse con la manada de lobos- ¡Taly! -Dijo por fin cuando se separó del chico y vio a la madre de este.

 

-Hola Genim ¿Cómo estas? -Pregunto con una sonrisa, inclinándose para darle un abrazo -¡Loki, tengo mucho que contarte! -Hablo la mujer liberando al pequeño Stilinski de su agarre. 

 

-Oh, Talia también me alegro de verte -Dio un beso en la mejilla de ella.

 

-Veo que esta vez quisieron venir contigo Jor, Hel y Fen ¿No es así? -Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Loki creciera aún más. Cuando sus nombres fueron mencionados, salieron de sus escondites para acercarse y saludar a la mujer alfa. 

 

-Me alegró que lo hayas notado, también veo que Laura y Cora han decidido venir con ustedes -Y como los otros chicos, las chicas también se habían estado escondiendo y hasta escuchar sus nombres ser mencionados se acercaron a paso lento - Por lo general prefieren quedarse en casa, pero como no dejaban de escuchar a Genim hablar emocionado sobre un tal Derek bueno, la curiosidad fue lo que los movió. 

 

-Digo lo mismo. Derek ya tenía harta a Laura y ves lo paciente que es ella. 

 

-Parece que nuestros niños estaban ansiosos por reencontrarse -Decía con una sonrisa a lo que Talia alegremente asintió. Esos dos eran muy unidos y eso simplemente era más que adorable. 

 

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Puedo ir con Derek al lago? -Pregunto felizmente el más pequeño de los hijos del Dios. 

 

-Sí cariño, sólo si Derek promete cuidarte bien. 

 

-¡Claro que lo haré! -Respondió con una sonrisa el susodicho.

 

-¿Puedo ir también? -Pregunto Cora, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación departe de los chicos. 

 

-¡Yo también! -Hablo Fenrir. 

 

-¡No! -Se quejó el pequeño Stilinski -No quiero que vayan -Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero. 

 

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya tu hermano cariño? -Pregunto Loki igual de confundido que Talia quien veía el disgusto de su hijo con la idea. 

 

-Porque sólo Derek y yo vamos a ese lugar, y por ir los dos es especial. Si va su hermana y mi hermano ya no sería especial -Se quejó un poco avergonzado más esas eran sus inocentes razones. Derek no dijo nada pero en realidad sentía que en el fondo apoyaba completamente el razonamiento de Genim. Loki y Talia sólo pudieron sonreír y compartir unas miradas. 

 

-Cora...

 

-Fenrir...

 

-Es mejor que se queden.

 

-Ustedes dos pueden hacer algo más divertido si se quedan. 

 

-Dejen que Genim y Derek vayan por su lado. 

 

Y así fue.

 

o-x-o-x-o

 

Los dos podían andar por su cuenta por el bosque sin problema alguno. Beacon Hills era totalmente territorio Hale y los lobos vigilaban constantemente la zona, así que no había peligro alguno para ambos niños.  

 

Era raro que a pesar de sus seis años de diferencia, ambos se llevarán tan bien. Genim siempre disfrutaba enormemente de visitar a Derek aunque lamentaba no verlo tan seguido. Deseaba pasar más tiempo con el mayor pues se sentía realmente apegado a él y ese sentimiento era recíproco. El lobo disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él y quizás, se había llegado a convertir también en su único amigo. Derek no era muy bueno con las amistades, seguía siendo un poco tímido en la escuela. Su tío insistía que cuando asistiera a la secundaria-ya el año siguiente-se desenvolvería más y tendría más amigos pero por ahora su única compañía era el pequeño de la familia Stilinski. Y no era como si fuera algo malo, en realidad, era de lo mejor. 

 

Ambos habían estado jugando en el lago por mucho rato, o más bien, Derek había estado siguiendo la corriente de Genim sólo para hacerlo reír. No era un trabajo pesado para él cuidar de Genim, era algo divertido. Nunca lo iba a negar. Tal vez ya no se sentía tanto para ese tipo de juegos, pues lentamente había estado comenzando a crecer y ya se estaba empezando a interesar en otras cosas, pero si él se lo pedía ¿Cómo negarse? No iba hacerlo llorar sólo por actuar como un amargado. 

 

Cuando por fin Genim pareció comenzar a cansarse, se sentaron en el suelo a orillas del lago. El pequeño pareció comenzar a tener sueño, pues no había dicho nada por un largo rato, pero en cuanto Derek intentó hablar para sugerir la idea de volver ya de una vez con sus madres Genim pareció recordar algo en extremo importante pues saltó de lugar y se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 

 

-¡Derek! ¡Tengo que enseñarte algo grandioso! -Decía emocionado -Mira -Se giró hacia el agua, extendiendo sus manos y atrayendo la atención del mayor, quien se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor abriendo sus ojos llenos de asombro. Observo como el agua se comenzaba a elevar, también notando como las manos de Genim poseían un resplandor dorado mientras lo hacía- ¿Ves? ¿No es genial?

 

-¡Es increíble! ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? -Pregunto emocionado.

 

-Hace unos días, mamá me enseño -Decía mientras dejaba el agua caer, salpicándolos un poco a ambos -Aunque es raro, mi magia por lo general brilla verde...

 

-¿En serio, te preocupa eso? ¡Si es increíble! No importa el color, es igual de impresionante -Hablo Derek con una sonrisa, creando una también en el otro. 

 

-Es cierto cariño, el color no importa. Lo que importa es que lo puedes llegar hacer -Hablo Talia mientras se iba acercando con Loki, quien parecía tener una sonrisa que trataba de contener, guardando se algo. Genim asintió complacido con lo escuchaba -Vamos a la casa, cenaremos todos juntos el día de hoy. Los Hale y los Stilinski -Decía tranquila viendo como Derek se levantaba del suelo.

 

-Sí, sí -Hablo luego casi tropezando con una piedra casi tirando a Genim -¡Lo siento! -Dijo rápido quedando cerca de él, más sin separarse mirando con curiosidad al menor -¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que hueles tan bien.

 

-¿Si? -Pregunto Genim alzando la mirada para encontrarlo a él. 

 

-Sip. Es como dulce, no sé. Algo muy lindo... Hueles... Hueles a ti. Me gusta -Se quedo quieto por unos segundos más, luego ampliando su sonrisa -¡Incluso huelo el perfume de la tía Rosy! ¡Mamá! ¿Esto no significa que por fin se están despertando mis sentidos? -Pregunto emocionado, ahora Talia también se contenía una enorme risa llena de emoción dentro. 

 

-¡Si! Que bien, que buen momento -Hablo más para sí con eso último -Ah, niños ¿Vamos ya? -Pregunto haciendo una señal para invitarlos a empezar a caminar.  Ambos rápido se distrajeron con otra cosa, o más bien, Genim se distrajo a lo que seguido Derek continuó su conversación. Talia y Loki comenzaron a caminar sólo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Por fin Loki y Talia se permitieron reír. 

 

-No lo puedo creer -Dijo la alfa.

 

-Mucho menos yo-Hablo Loki, sin dejar de ver con cariño a los dos niños. 

 

-Todavía son muy jóvenes para comprender esas señales.

 

-Pero eso no significa que deje de ser hermoso.

 

-Lo sé. 

 

Los sentidos de Derek a penas estaban comenzando aparecer, por lo que atrapo partes de la conversación. Sólo pudo apretar un poco más fuerte la mano de Genim, pensando en preguntarle a su tío Peter después. 

 

o-x-o-x-o

 

Había pasado dos años desde eso. Un día bello para recordar y tanto risa le había dado cuando vio la reacción del padre de Hale con las noticias y peor la de Jonh. Obviamente no se había esperado para nada que su hijo fuera terminar con un chico, pero ¿Vamos? ¿De qué debía sorprenderse? Estaba casado con un Dios que cuando le conoció era mujer-pero se trasformaba en hombre y que poseía magia-que tenía ya cuatro hijos los cuales eran una niña mitad muerta, una serpiente, un lobo y un caballo. Ah, si, y la familia de los Hale era de lobos ¿Y se sorprendía por eso? Bueno, era algo tonto. Más la verdad era, que el género no era su problema para reaccionar de esa manera, sino que era su hijo el más pequeño... Y ya sabía quien sería la persona con la cual pasaría el resto de su vida. Tenía derecho a espantarse un poco y comportarse como padre sobre protector. 

 

Como sea. Ya Derek había entrado a la secundaria y como su tío Peter había predicho su vida social comenzó a mejorar. Su círculo de amistades se había incrementado convirtiéndose en alguien bien conocido en su escuela. Quien lo diría, de un don nadie a  un gran prospecto que quizás en algunos años más se ganaría un puesto seguro entre los más populares de la escuela. Lo único lamentable de todo eso era que ya no tanto el tiempo que tenía con Genim. Si antes escaceaba, ahora parecía ser inexistente. No porque ya no apreciara estar a su lado, sino que su atención estaba por otro lado. 

 

Genim o mejor dicho Stiles, como comenzó a ser llamado por su madre dado que le comenzó a incomodar tener un nombre tan _difícil_ de recordar para los demás-vamos, tampoco era para tanto-, había estado un poco deprimido por el asunto del lobo más afortunadamente para él consiguió un muy buen amigo en poco tiempo. Scott McCall era alguien realmente agradable, y su madre, Melissa McCall también lo era lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo del padre. 

 

Aun así, a pesar del distanciamiento que parecían estar pasando, las veces las cuales lograban reunirse con toda la familia-pues unas de las cosas que habían dejado de hacer era ir al lago sólo ellos dos-eran muy valiosas. Eran divertidas. Los Stilinski disfrutaban pasar tiempo con los Hale bastante. Cora se llevaba muy bien con Fenrir y Hel y Laura eran las mejores amigas. Jor era sencillamente un _Suiza_ entre todos ellos. Y Stiles y Derek, bueno, todos sabían lo que se venía con ellos. 

 

Pero lamentablemente ese día, no era tan hermoso como desearía que fuera. Ni tan tranquilo y divertido como otros. Loki no dejaba de mirar nerviosamente a sus hijos. John tenía una mano que rodeaba su cintura, hablando tratando de darle tranquilidad. Talia tocaba su hombro y el esposo de Talia también se encontraba allí.

 

Quizás los chicos no lo habían notado, pero la seguridad en Beacon Hills había aumentado. 

 

o-x-o-x-o

 

-Perdoname -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Por favor, ambos perdónenme. Los amos más que nada en el mundo -Hablaba entre lágrimas aferrando se a John -No... No quería llegar a esto.

 

-Shh, tranquilo. No es tu culpa -Decía el también con la voz débil, sus ojos revelaban lo destrozado que estaba -Stiles, por favor sal unos momentos -Genim hizo una pequeña mueca pero no replico, salio justo como su padre se lo pedía-Tu... Lo haces por nuestro bien. No te puedo odiar, sólo puedo odiar a tu padre por alejarte de mí y de Stiles -Loki asintió con la cabeza lentamente -Te amo, te extrañare demasiado.

 

-Lo lamento mucho John. Yo en verdad, también te amo-Hablo realmente deprimido dando un beso en sus labios, antes de volver hablar con ese tono tan lamentable de voz-Odin fue muy claro esta vez... Si no volvíamos, si Hel, Jor y Fen no volvían conmigo a Asgard... Vendría a matarlos a ustedes y a los Hale y no. No puedo permitir algo así. 

 

-Lo sé, lo sé... No llores-Decía tristemente. Era demasiado doloroso. Luego noto como se tensaba el cuerpo de Loki en sus brazos, captando su atención por completo -¿Loki?

 

-No es suficiente -Susurro espantado con su realización -Lo entiendo. No será suficiente... 

 

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? -Pregunto curioso, alejándose sólo un poco para ver su rostro más sin dejar de rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos. 

 

-No es suficiente si desaparezco de la vida de ustedes... ¡Por los nueve! Si no le doy muerte a mi vida aquí, si ustedes siguen teniendo idea de mi existencia vendrán por ustedes y los mataran de todos modos ¿No lo entiendes John?  Por lo menos Hela tiene un trono que la espera y aunque Jor y Fen no tengan uno son de la realeza ¡Stiles es otro hijo bastardo fuera del reino a sus ojos, una vergüenza! ¡Los mataran a ustedes y a todos los que han tenido algo que ver conmigo en Beacon Hills! -Hablaba rápido pareciendo que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico -No, no lo puedo permitir... ¡Tengo... ! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

 

Sería lo más difícil de toda su vida, más no tenía opción. Por otro lado, Stiles asomaba un poco su cabeza escuchando con temor la conversación. Rápido, busco la manera de ir y conseguir consuelo departe de Derek.

 

o-x-o-x-o

 

 

Todos lloraban a cántaros. Los hijos de Loki, la manada Hale, los Stilinski, y el mismo Loki se encontraban allí. Era un terrible adiós, más era lo mejor que podía hacer por todos ellos. No pensaba en él, pensaba en su seguridad. Sus hijos eran lo suficientemente maduros para comprender y aceptar lo que pronto vendría. 

 

El olvido total por parte de las personas que amaban. 

 

Loki camino hacía Stiles, quien lloraba aferrado a Derek, quien también dejaba caer sus lágrimas. 

 

-Mi amores, lo lamento mucho. Ustedes también me olvidarán, y olvidarán que estuvieron juntos alguna vez. Más yo sé bien que ustedes dos se reencontrarán más adelante y todo será como antes. Stiles, mi amor, sé que no recordaras mis palabras pero es necesario que sepas que Derek es alguien muy importante en tu vida de una forma muy especial. Y Derek, tú ya lo sabías. No, tú lo entiendes... No te culpo por haberte alejado, se lo difícil y extraño que puede ser aceptar algo así... 

 

-Talia, eres y serás mi gran amiga. Lamento hacerte esto, en verdad. Tú y tu familia me han traído gran dicha en mi vida. Y aunque ustedes me olviden, yo no los olvidaré. 

 

-John, aunque olvides mi verdadera identidad y que me recuerdes como la mujer que conociste en aquel bar esa noche. Con el nombre de "Claudia", yo siempre te amare. 

 

-Lamento tener que irme sin dejar rastro, por tener que fingir la muerte de mi otra identidad y hacer esa ilusión real para ustedes. Lamento desaparecer de sus vidas, por bloquear sus recuerdos y hacerles pensar que nada de esto ha pasado. No tienen idea de cuanto me arrepiento... Pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer para todos ustedes. Esta es la única forma de proteger lo que amo.

 

Y después de todo lo dicho, un brillo verde, esa magia que llenaba los corazones de los Stilinski de paz y tranquilidad, los deslumbro tanto que los desoriento. Desapareciendo al final, haciéndose tenue y borrándose de sus vidas. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Dejando al Sheriff sin ninguna idea de quienes eran los Hale, sólo con el gran dolor de la reciente muerte de su adorada esposa Claudia y al pequeño Stiles llorando igualmente, sin tener la menor idea de sus capacidades. 

 

o-x-o-x-o

 

 

Stiles se sentía terriblemente aturdido, en realidad, si fuera por él hubiera seguido durmiendo más el escándalo traspasando su puerta no cesaba, eran gritos, una discusión algo fuerte por lo que parecía. Estaba la voz de Scott, Allison y estaba incluido Isaac también. Cerró los ojos tomando una gran bocanada de aire tallando su cara con ambas manos. Lo único que pedía era dormir pero el deber llamaba ¿No? Si él no paraba a esos tipos ¿Quién lo iba hacer? Denle un dulce por pensarse a sí mismo como miembro importante y de influencia en la manada.

 

Se levanto con aquella pereza arrolladora, viendo que sus ropas eran las mismas del día anterior. Y le alegraba. No hubiera sido cómodo despertar con ropas distintas, eso significaría que alguien tuvo que cambiarlo y no gracias. Stiles podía cambiarse solo. Salió de su habitación y camino a la sala donde los gritos eran todavía más fuertes. Isaac se veía irritado mas una sonrisa de superioridad muy extraña en él adornaba su rostro, Allison se veía cansada y Scott realmente lastimado. 

 

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto llamando la atención al instante de todos ellos siendo atrapado en los brazos de Lydia quien no había notado se encontraba allí.

 

-¡Por fin despiertas! -Dijo aliviada, sonrió y la miro cuando se separo. 

 

-No me digas, ¿Te preocupaste tanto que descubriste que me amabas?-Jugo un poco recibiendo una sonrisa de la chica. 

 

-No tonto, pero si. Estaba preocupada por ti- Decía apartandose para abrirle paso a Scott quien se acercó a saludarlo. 

 

- _Dude!_ Creí que jamás despertarías, ya son casi las ocho de la noche. Dormiste por horas -OH, ahora ya comprendía porque la preocupación.

 

-Sí, sí. Ahora, no cambien de tema ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están a los gritos... Y en mi casa?

 

Eso sí que fue matar el ambiente. Stiles podía ser un distraído de lo peor o actuar como un verdadero idiota a veces pero ahora notaba lo tenso que las cosas estaban. Rápidamente Lydia intervino, claro, no sé quejo y se dejo llevar con el cambio de tema de ella diciendo que se relajara que no era nada. Solo asintió escuchando la respuesta de Scott que se encontraban en su casa solo porque querían confirmar que se encontraba bien. No hablo más. Ni siquiera saco el tema de la noche del Nemeton. 

 

o-x-o-x-o

 

Era una joda la escuela y lo peor de todo es que a penas estaba comenzando el día.

 

-Me estas diciendo que Allison, la misma Allison que conocemos tú y yo. Tu mejor amiga, la novia de mi amigo... ¿Lo dejo porque alega que se enamoro de Isaac en estos días? ¡¿Es en serio?! -Eso cambiaba completamente toda su visión de la chica. Lydia asintió con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

 

-No sé que paso. Ósea, sé bien que yo no soy para hablar de otras relaciones cuando por favor, mira quien soy yo ¡Pero es Scott! ¿Acaso no se suponían que estaban muy enamorados y que lo daban todo el uno por el otro?- Claro que estaba enojada Lydia también. Tanto drama había hecho Allison, culpando a Scott de ser el malo de la historia, luego reconciliándose para ahora salir con su ridículo:

 

  _"Perdón, estoy enamorada de Isaac. Tu mejor amigo, a quien le abriste las puertas de tu casa y aceptaste en tu manada y me enamore cuando lo mandaste a cuidar de mí ¡Y whoops! ¡Sorpresa! Nos enamoramos perdidamente y follamos hasta el amanecer cuando tú te encontrabas en la casa de Stiles junto con Lydia preocupado por su bienestar."_  


  
_-_ Esto es una verdadera estupidez, una gran mierda ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso? ¡No lo entiendo! Scott ha de estar hecho una mierda.

 

-Sí, y hay una cosa que me preocupa más.

 

-¿Qué es peor que una Allison con Isaac y un Scott al borde de la depresión total? - Pregunto exasperado.

 

-Stiles... Scott perdió su ancla.

 

Bueno. Estaba jodido.

 

o-x-o-x-o

No tendría problema alguno con el hecho de Scott perdiendo su ancla y yendo golpeando a todos por allí en un frenesí de locura sino fuera porque siempre, siempre,... Stiles era quien salía lastimado. Él fue quien tuvo que soportar en un principio la inestabilidad de Scott y quien fue bruscamente atacado por su mejor amigo. Incluso cuando fue poseído y casi cometía suicidio fue él quien arriesgo su vida y lo detuvo. No Allison. No esa zorra desconsiderada ni ese intento de amigo que creía tener.

 

Obvio estaba molesto él también ¿Cómo se atrevían a lastimarlo? ¿A su amigo? ¿A su hermano del alma? Malditos idiotas ¡Scott se había arriesgado por ellos más de una vez! Se arriesgo al proteger a Isaac, al amar a Allison aun cuando tenía a toda una horda de cazadores en su contra, hizo lo que pudo para salvar a su padre, a Melissa y a Chris ¿Para esto? ¡Que se jodan todos ellos! Tan molesto se encontraba que caminaba a paso rápido prácticamente chocando con todos-lo que lo hacía rabiar aún más.

 

Scott por obviedad no había ido a la escuela. No había que ser un genio para saber sus razones, solo los sucesos. Y bueno, fue claro para todos los que vieron como Isaac y Allison se besaban descaradamente en los pasillos.

 

Hijos de puta.

 

¡Y claro! ¡Stiles se los tuvo que encontrar y verlos en el pasillo para alegrar su día y recordarse así mismo porque ahora sentía que odiaba a esos dos de manera masiva! Tan ocupados tenía sus pensamientos que ya no se acordaba de lo que había soñado, lo que había recuperado y mucho menos pensaba en Derek. No por Dios, era mejor pensar en eso que en ese sexy bastardo. Mierda.

 

Paro en seco y los miro cínicamente. Conocía al lobo idiota, tendría que estar llorando. Era un bebé llorón en el fondo y peor que él. O eso deseaba creer. Cerro los puños. Y luego salto exaltado después de que la nada, a todos los lockers del pasillo repentinamente se les hizo una abolladura como si alguien los hubiera golpeado con fuerza.

 

Isaac y Allison al instante se pusieron en alerta. Los demás estudiantes entraron en pánico total ¿Stiles? También.

 

Los miro irse por un lado distinto y obviamente no los siguió, fue en busca de Lydia al instante pero cuando doblo en el siguiente pasillo realizo que no solo habían sido los lockers sino las ventanas que habían caído hecho añicos. El pánico se estaba propagando y cuando lo noto todos se lanzaron a correr y no tuvo más opción que salir con ellos cuando la alarma de emergencias sonó movilizando al cuerpo estudiantil entero.

 

Mientras más caminaba por la escuela, miraba que los daños eran más y más. Lockers caídos de la nada, unos ventiladores de techo habían caído-y uno sobre de un alumno-más ventanas rotas, por alguna razón uno que otro bote de basura en llamas.

 

-Wow, ¿Qué mierda?

 

Y al  salir. Bueno, las cosas no mejoraron. Para él. Primer paso que dio fuera, sus ojos al instante se encuentran con Derek. Se quedo inmóvil, y él otro también. Se miraron durante varios segundos y Stiles sentía que ya no aguantaría más tiempo con ese maldito juego de _¿Quién desvía la mirada primero?_ porque, vamos. Los recuerdos inundaban su cabeza y eran de lo más vergonzoso del mundo. Tal vez a pesar de la muchedumbre alocada podía alcanzar a escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

 

Se mordió el labio. Derek entre abrió los suyos, como si deseará decir algo. No... _Nou_. _Nai. Nop. Fuck this shit_. Mucha mierda para manejar. Cuando unos alumnos pasaron delante de él ocultándolo de la vista de Derek al instante se agacho, para gatear ridículamente siendo mal visto por algunos compañeros suyos que pasaban-y quienes lo pisaban-y caminar hacía un lado. Más preciso. Hacía los arbustos. Ya casi llegaba a su destino, pero una maldita fuerza sobrenatural lo levanto como si no pesará absolutamente nada y cerrando los ojos lleno de nervios suplico que no fuera Derek quien lo levantara. Incluso pedía que fuera Isaac. El muy maldito.

 

-¿Stiles? ¿Qué haces? -Pregunto Lydia. Abrió los ojos. Era Aiden quien lo tenía agarrado. Gracias a Dios.

 

-Oh, me has dado un susto terrible -Dijo alejándose para poder sacudir su pantalón- Y lo que hacía, bueno, me ocultaba de cierto lobo amargo al cual quisiera evitar por razones personales. No gran problema. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

 

-¿En serio? ¿Y por esa razón te venías arrastrando? ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas ocultarte entre los arbustos? -Stiles hizo una mueca. Maldito Aiden. Después asintió, él solo se rió.

 

-No me sorprende, en realidad, creo que es algo que era de esperarse viniendo de ti -Decía tranquila Lydia. Dios, si que era preciosa pero nop. Aparte de que se encontraba con uno de los gemelos, bueno, desde _eso_ ya no pensaba igual.

 

-Jaja, muy linda. Pero chicos, ¿Qué mierda paso? ¿Vieron todo eso? ¡Fue como si la escuela hubiera sufrido un acto vandálico! ¡Pero no! Fue al instante, todo paso de un segundo a otro sin que nadie lo provocara -Hablo Stiles moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro con la misma dramatización que hacía con todo lo que decía o hacía- ¿Alguna idea Aiden?

-No, sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que acabo de pasar -Ambos miraron a Lydia.

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos, por favor! No sé que paso. Yo solo encuentro cuerpos muertos. Nada más -Dijo incómodamente con esa perturbadora verdad. Vaya habilidad más rara la de la banshee ¿Qué otras cosas sería capaz de hacer? Bueno, eso lo dejaría para otro momento. Uno en donde no se encontrara toda la escuela alterada como si se tratara de un campo de guerra.  

Los maestros por fin se comenzaron a movilizar tratando de calmar a los estudiantes, tratando de concentrarlos pero unos simplemente los pasaron de largo. Unos yéndose en sus bicicletas, motos y coches. Otros sencillamente caminaron lejos de allí. Ellos tres decidieron ir al grupo solamente para ver si lograban encontrar a Ethan y Danny.

-¡Hey! ¿Tienen idea de que rayos paso? -Los tres negaron a Ethan, mientras esta rápidamente se acercaba.

 

-De la nada comenzaron a caerse las cosas que se encontraban en los lockers y se rompieron las tuberías saliendo el agua disparada por todos lados así que nos empapamos- Stiles sonrió. Sabía que se refería a que eso había pasado en el vestidor. Hoy no tenía lacrosse, así que no había razón para que estuvieran allí... Bueno, se suponía.

 

-Sí, les creemos. Pasaron muchas cosas extrañas por acá también ¡Ah, por cierto Danny! Tu camisa esta al revés- Casi no tenía oportunidades para avergonzar a la gente así, pero cuando las tenía no las dejaba pasar fácilmente. Ethan y Danny se vieron acalorados mientras que ellos tres se reían de la otra pareja. Pero por muy gracioso que fuera, no era momento para reír.

 

o-x-o-x-o

 

Derek era un idiota. Ni más ni menos. Y un patético de lo peor. Cuando esos dos chicos taparon a Derek se su visión el muy idiota literal corrió para salir de su campo visual ¿Quién diría que el lobo amargo se sentiría tan intimidado por la mirada de un simple chico humano con ADHD? Todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz para enfrentar aquella realidad. Sí, había enfrentado la muerte y pasado por cosas terribles pero no se sentía capaz de encarar al adolescente. Era demasiado cobarde y débil. Mierda, que bueno que no le había contado a Peter ni Cora sobre lo que había visto porque estaba mas que seguro que esos dos lo joderían sin cansancio. Si, uno de los grandes encantos de los Hale.

 

Suspiro, luego inhalando profundamente. Seguía allí Stiles, lo sabía.Su olor a pesar de la cantidad de la gente que había era uno especial e increíblemente dulce para sus sentidos ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Sabía que no recordaba pero debió haberlo notado ¿No es así? Y ahora, la pregunta mágica era ¿Stiles recordara? ¿Habrá recordado? Eso era demasiado para él.

 

Luego un molesto olor lo hizo volver. Era Isaac que se iba acercando a él, y no su olor no era malo naturalmente más le disgustaba algo. Era un hedor que significaba solo cosas malas. Sexo y Allison no era bueno, porque eso significaba que Isaac había tenido _sexo_ **CON** _Allison_. Volteo a su dirección y solo alzo una ceja al verlos con las manos agarradas ¿Y Scott? Ahora que lo pensaba a él no lo había olido. Quizás no se encontraba allí o tal vez seguía dentro de la escuela. Y sí, tal vez no se llevaba excelente con el chico pero ¿No se suponía que era él el novio de Allison? Era una sorpresa sin duda. Pero poco importaba. No estaba allí para pensar en ellos. Ni siquiera en Allison. Ella poco le interesaba, desde que su familia mato a la suya y después de que intento matar a dos de su manada y seguido a él.. No eran muy grandes amigos que digamos. Por un lado le alegraba, eso demostraba que tenía razón al decirle esas crueles palabras a Scott.

 

Como sea, solo estaba allí porque Isaac le había llamado y le había pedido que fuera. A pesar de que continuaba realmente molesto por lo que le había gritado, deseaba saber cual era la desesperación del chico por verlo y porque ahora-a pesar de ser una de sus peores mentiras-se había disculpado y pedía volver con él a pesar de no ser un alfa. Bueno, las cosas se encontraban más claras ahora. Algunas.

 

o-x-o-x-o

 

Se hubieran ido. Si. Definitavamente se hubieran ido para no tener que quedarse y tener que esperar su turno entre la gran cantidad de estudiantes y pasar y testificar lo que había pasado. Tal vez se hubiera encontrado menos incomodo sino fuera por los constantes besos de Ethan y Danny, o Aiden y Lydia mientras el estaba solamente allí sentado. Como el _forever alone_ virgen que era.  Mínimo había dado su primer beso, bueno, se lo dieron. Y estuvo a punto de perder su virginidad pero... Nop. Desapareció de la nada la chica y cuando apareció lo hizo muerta. AH, que mal recuerdo.

 

Ojala tuviera una pareja ¿Qué sería tener novia? _O novio_ ¡No, por Dios! ¡Argh! Odiaba a Deaton, el tenía la culpa de todo. Lo sabía. Había sido un idiota por hacerle caso, además. Si Allison-la maldita-y Scott también lo iban hacer ¿Por qué debía él de hacerlo? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que recordar también?! Mierda, solo no se quejaba porque había recordado a su adorada madre (O adorado, todavía seguía confundido con eso) pero no, no solo puso ser en su mente su madre, sus hermanos y la ubicación del Nemeton ¿Verdad? Claro. Tuvo que ser un panorama completo de su infancia con la familia Hale y lo triste que se sentía cuando ese maldito lobo le ignoraba.

 

Estaba seguro que había hecho una mueca inconscientemente pero ¿En serio? ¿Qué rayos significaba todo eso? Se suponía que no podía entender las palabras de su madre/padre por ser pequeño pero ni puta idea ahora y lo único que tenía en mente era demasiado aterrador ¿De qué manera ese lobo egoísta sería tan especial en su vida? ¿Acaso había predicho todo eso su madre/padre? Rayos, y lo peor de todo es que había algo dentro de él desde que había vuelto de la muerte. Algo que, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Derek o pensaba en él lo hacía sentir incluso peor que cuando se pensaba a sí mismo enamorado perdidamente de Lydia. Era demasiado.

 

Y para variar no solo era aquel problema con Derek, sino el repentino sentimiento de moverse o gritar hasta desahogarse que tenía. Como si algo lo estuviera sofocando desde hace mucho.

 

¡Ah! Era todo un horror. Vaya día de mierda. Quizás se debió haber quedado durmiendo a pesar de los gritos, o incluso mejor hubiera hecho caso a su padre sobre no ir a la escuela pero no. Allí va Stiles. Haciendo todo incorrectamente como siempre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, no mucho Sterek por ahora pero ya verán. Pronto. Y sí, Allison es una zorra y Isaac es un mal amigo. Pobre Scott ¿No creen? No sé que me dio por querer hacerlo sufrir ¡Ah! Quizás en el próximo capítulo veamos más de Loki o corrección, VEREMOS MÁS de Loki. Incluso de nuestro amado Playboy ¿Qué les parece?
> 
> Próx. Capítulo: Necesito un trago.


	3. Encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, en serio. Y lamento los fututes errores en el capítulo (Los cuales espero no sean muchos), por muy mala costumbre que sea yo no releeo y como no tengo beta... Bueno, ustedes entenderan. Como sea, les agradezco de antemano por leer y gracias por sus lindos comentarios. En serio me hace feliz que los dejen, por cierto, nop. Stiles no es Sleipnir, él es otro hijo de Loki jajaja y disculpen si no lo he mencionado antes, por alguna razón el al hijo que siempre olvido. Triste ¿No? ;w; 
> 
> Bueno ya, les dejo leer. Espero les guste y por favor dejen comentarios, son muy apreciados.~

La brisa era fresca y calmaba el suave sonido de las ramas de los árboles que chocaban de forma constantemente. Su cuerpo estaba allí, mas su mente estaba ausente. Miraba todo con gran detenimiento y fascinación, como si nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de aquel sendero o de la presencia de aquel nido de aves.

Se suponía que habían salido todos juntos para que pudiesen relajarse, alejarse de todo y encontrar algo de paz en sus caóticas vidas. Pero quizás haber ido a un bosque no había sido una brillante idea. Alguien que pasará demasiado tiempo con él y que lo conociera a la perfección sabría que sencillamente no se encontraba bien. Los recuerdos lo abrumaban y ahora la tentación aumentaba. Sentía sus manos arder, su cuerpo entero. Su magia estaba alterada o mejor dicho él, pues esta era un mero reflejo de su interior.

Dejo un tremendo suspiro escapar de sus labios. Capturando la atención de sus acompañantes quienes le vieron con curiosidad y rastros de preocupación.

-Mi amor... - Llamo dulce su voz mas no volteo - Amor - Fue más fuerte, ahora también siendo tocado en el hombro por la misma persona.

Se sobresaltó un poco volteando a verle parpadeando confundido. Entre abrió los labios para hablar pero lo único que recibieron a cambio fue más silencio.

-Lolo ¿Qué tienes? ¿Quieres volver? - Loki frunció el ceño ante las preguntas.

-¿Qué? -Su respuesta solo pareció aumentar la preocupación del grupo.

-Loki... -Sonó un poco decepcionado Tony al decir su nombre. Miro a sus amigos y les hizo una seña pidiendo que se adelantaran al lago. Ellos entendieron y sin más fueron.

El multimillonario tomo de la mano al Dios y lo guió al interior de la cabaña dirigiéndose al sofá, donde ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Tony nunca soltando la mano de Loki.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto usando un tono suave, uno que rara vez la gente escuchaba de él.

Loki alzó su mirada y se mordió el labio. Sintió el impulso de mentir, de decirle que no era nada y que se sentía incómodo estando con sus amigos. Cerro los ojos, bajando la cabeza de nuevo sin atreverse a mentirle a Tony. Sintió como ahora la otra mano del inventor terminaba acariciando su mejilla, levantando su rostro. Sus ojos avellana revelaban toda la preocupación que sentía y los suyos esmeraldas revelaban nostalgia.

-¿Qué es?- Insistió de nuevo.

-Es mi hijo... 

-¿Jor'? ¿Fen? ¿Sleipnir? ¿O Hela? -Eso lo hizo sonreír ligeramente, nego con la cabeza.

-Genim -Bueno, ahora quien estaba confundido era Tony.

-¿Gen... ? Espera, ¿Tienes otro hijo? -Hizo una ligera mueca con la pregunta antes de asentir -¿Por qué no me contaste de él?

-Porque nadie debía saber de él... -Lo dijo ahora más deprimido.

-Oh.. ¿Qué edad tiene? -Eso pareció distraer al Dios.

-17.

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo es? ¿Es tan lindo como tú? -Loki rió un poco.

-No se parece a mí en nada. En realidad, se parece a su padre cuando era más joven. Pero heredo mis dotes.

-¿Magia?

-Magia.

-Increíble ¿Es bueno?

-Tenía un gran potencial.

-Oh, mm... ¿Qué es?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, ¿Qué es?¿Una serpienre gigante, un caballo de ocho piernas, un lobo o un Dios mitad muerto? -Tiempo atrás se hubiera molestado por esa pregunta pero ahora su relación con Stark era completamente distinta. En vez de causarle furia le causo gracia y entendía perfectamente su curiosidad ante lo que podría ser su hijo y ahora que lo pensaba, quizás Genim era el más normal de todos ellos.

-Semi-Dios.

-¿Semi-Dios? ¿Nada más... Extravagante?-Sonrió ampliamente.

-No, bueno, quizás. No sé si heredo mi lado Jotün.

-Interesante ¿Humano?

-Parte.

-Wow, ¿Y cómo es?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En actitud, gustos, yo que sé.

-Oh, eso...- Desvió la mirada- No he podido pasar tiempo con él. En realidad, hace poco tiempo tuve mi primer contacto con él desde hace años. Pensé que nunca sería capaz de verle o algo así pero ahora... -Y la tensión sobre su cuerpo volvió. Tony suspiro, no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo verle así.

-Loki... Mi amor... ¿Qué está mal? -Aunque no quería realizar la verdadera pregunta, tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que de lo contrario Loki se lo guardaría todo y que eso al final no traería buenas consecuencias -Si tu hijo es tan maravilloso como suena ¿Por qué no vuelves a su lado? ¿Qué te impide verlo? Estoy seguro que estará feliz, se alegrará tanto como sus hermanos cuando se les fue permitido verte.

-No puedo verlo Tony, se supone que no debo verlo y se supone que él no debe saber quien soy yo. Nunca debió recordarme. Nunca debí haber interferido en su estadía en el limbo. 

-Loki, por favor. Explícame que es lo pasa entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?

-Odín.

Por supuesto. Era obvio. La única cosa que siempre se interponía entre Loki y la verdadera felicidad era aquel hombre. Él era causante de la mayoría de las desgracias de la vida de Loki ¿Cómo no estaría relacionado con esto? Al instante su mirada se oscurecio, estaba iracundo. Tanto daño y mal le había hecho a su amado. Y nunca lo perdonaría cuando trato de interferir en la relación de ambos, afortunadamente Thor y la bella Frigga estuvieron de su lado y los defendieron hasta el último momento. Incluso, Frigga otorgo de un título real a Tony para ser capaz de tener una relación bien vista ante la corte y poder quitárselos de encima.

-Explícame.

Sonó ahora como una orden, pues su tono había cambiado de dulce y comprensivo a rudo y cortante. Loki sabía que no era su intención sonar así, pero el tema de Odín siempre lo hacía enfurecer.

-Para que entiendas te tengo que decir todo... 

-Entonces dime. Tenemos tiempo ¿No?

Loki sonrió levemente y asintió. Tomando un poco de aire antes de comenzar.

-Llegue a Mid... Ah... La Tierra, hace mucho años atrás. Aquí tome la identidad de una mujer, Claudia, deseaba divertirme un poco entre los humanos. Sembrar un poco de caos, haciendo alarde a mi apodo. Pensé en escoger una gran ciudad y buscar entretenimiento allí pero preferí en cambio un pequeño pueblo. Un lugar donde nada increíble pasaba y donde todo era aburrido. El lugar era Beacon Hills. Creí que podría voltear el mundo de cabeza para los pobres pero nunca planee enamorarme de un hombre... 

-Mmm... -Se quejo Tony, interrumpiendo a Loki. Quien no pudo evitar sonreír y tomar de su mano.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo querido.

-Continua con la historia, por favor omite detalles incomodos e innecesarios -Rió un poco, impresionado que a pesar de tanto Tony fuese celoso con él. 

-Su nombre es John Stilinski--

-Inneeeecesario-Canto volteando la mirada. 

-Y tuvimos muchas citas--

-No te escucho.

-Antes de que--

-No, Loki malo. 

-Por fin yo-- 

-Cállate ahora.

-Le revelara que era hombre. -Bueno, eso hizo que recobrará el interés en la conversación. Mientras no profundizará totalmente en viejos amores todo estaba bien. 

-... ¿En serio? Wow, que alivio pero... ¿En serio? -Loki sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de él.

-Sí. Le enseñe mi magia y todo.

-¿Se desmayo?

-Oh sí. -Con eso Tony comenzó a reír. 

-Mm. Ok. Tienes permiso para continuar.

-Gracias. Pensé que después de eso me dejaría pero no, y me sorprendío lo bien que tomo lo de mis hijos. Pasaron muchas cosas, y al final decidí comenzar a vivir con él. Me sorprendió descubrir la existencia de lobos en la zona--

-¿Qué tienen de impresionante los lobos? -Pregunto confundido.

-Ah, perdón. Mi error. La existencia de HOMBRES lobos.

-¡Ohhhhh! Ya lo entiendo ¿En serio? ¿Hombres lobos? ¿De verdad existen?

-Mi hermano es el Dios del trueno y mi hijo es la serpiente que traera el apocalipsis a este planeta.

-... Ok, entiendo tu punto.

-Bueno, nos hicimos amigos de la familia de lobos. Los Hale. Tiempo después tuve a Genim, o Stiles, así le gustaba que le llamaran. Todo era... Perfecto. Adoraba mi vida, y planeaba quedarme allí siempre.

-Espera, si todo estaba bien ¿Donde las cosas se comenzaron arruinar?

-Cuando Odín descubrió del paradero de mí y de mis hijos. Nos quería de vuelta... Tuve miedo. Le conté a Talia, el alfa de los lobos, lo que pasaba--

-¿Ellos también sabían que eras Loki... Loki?

-Tony, son seres sobrenaturales por muy humanos que parezcan. Ellos se dieron cuenta desde el primer momento que me aparecí frente a ellos, así que no había caso seguir mintiendo.

-Ya veo ¿Entonces que fue lo que hizo que te fueras? ¿Qué dijo Odín? 

-Me ordeno volver a Asgard. Me amenazo, de lo contrario le haría daño a todos. Pero no iba a ser suficiente. Tú ahora tienes un título, no solo puedes hacerle frente a tu mundo frente a otros. Puedes relacionarte con la realeza y no será problema. Si tenemos un hijo, no habría nada malo. Pero Genim es distinto él...

-Era hijo de un humano cualquiera.

-Exacto. 

-Y hubiera sido capaz incluso de matarlos a todos para borrar la deshonra de su familia.

-Por eso mismo prepare un hechizo muy poderoso y bloquee los recuerdos de todos ellos. Mi hijo y John me olvidaron como Loki y me recordaron como Claudia. Quien murió el mismo día que me fui de vuelta a Asgard con mis otros hijos.

-A quienes encerro después.

-Sí.

-Ese maldito. Pero espera ¿Cómo fue que te contactaste con Gen..Gen.. Stiles?

-Por alguna razón se encontraba en un estado entre la vida y la muerte. Estaba caminando en el limbo, donde desbloqueo sus propias memorias por accidente. Su hermana Hela se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se comunico al instante conmigo y fue cuando entre allí encontrándome con él. 

-¿Pero acaso es no es bueno?

-No mi amor. Hay posibilidades que ahora despierte su poder, y si llega a llamar la atención de Heimdall este le diría a Odín.

-Y volvería a estar su vida en peligro... -A lo último Loki asintió algo deprimido con eso- ¿Por qué no vuelves a aplicar el hechizo?

-¡No! -Se vio espantado con la idea -Ese hechizo por muy efectivo que sea es demasiado peligroso. Solo se puede utilizar una única vez. Si fuera tan solo un Dios completo no habría problema, pero es parte humano. Podría causarle un gran daño mental, incluso borrar memorias importantes.

Tony quedo en silencio, ahora entendiendo la razón por la cual Loki había andado tan decaído y distraído últimamente. Estaba claramente feliz por ser recordado pero obviamente preocupado por su seguridad. El Dios había estado pensando en una solución, en la opción más segura de todas.

-Tengo una idea-Hablo de repente.

-... ¿Qué es?

-Visitemos a Stiles.

o-x-o-x-o

No podía ser suficiente ¿Verdad? Una mierda a la vez no podía pasar en la vida de Stiles. No, claro. Por supuesto. Llevaba más de media hora observando el maldito libro y no entendía ni un puto punto. Había pasado del miedo y la desesperación a la resignación. Si, no podía leer de nuevo. Bravo Stiles.

Sabía que los recuerdos con los Hale y su madre no tenían nada que ver-hablando de eso, algún día tendría que dejar de evitar a Derek tan patéticamente como se había encontrado haciendo esa semana-pero era obvio que algo no estaba bien. Diría sencillamente que era él el problema, total, no sería la primera vez. En realidad, sería algo común ¿No? Bueno, común. Mas Scott era víctima de sus alucinaciones y descontrol. Su amigo se veía cayendo en su propio abismo y Allison estuvo a punto de matar por accidente a Lydia, también, por culpa de sus alucinaciones.

Suspiro cerrando el libro y desviando su mirada al maestro, quien solamente realizaba señas fuera de su comprensión. Si esto fuera la primera vez hubiera entrado en pánico. No lo negaba, estaba ansioso y se hubiera derrumbado como el cobarde que era, afortunadamente-o lamentablemente-comenzaba hacerse indiferente con ese tipo de situaciones, lo malo era que cada vez que lograba despertar...

-¡Mantengan la calma! ¡Mierda! ¡Stilinski, mueve tu trasero a la salida! -Y comenzó a correr sin razón, siguiendo al grupo de jóvenes espantados.

Volvió en sí en el mismo salón en el cual se vio atrapado en su sueño despertando en uno hecho un desastre. No lo entendía, cada vez que se perdía alguna desgracia había pasado. Los actos sobrenaturales se hacían presentes frente a sus compañeros y el nunca estaba consciente. Cuando despertaba, era cuando ya todo estaba fuera de control.

Sintió un jalón y volteo bruscamente, era Scott. Quien le miraba con esos ojos de cachorrito. Sabía que había pasado. Hizo una mueca antes de mirar bien, Scott tampoco estaba nada bien. El color café oscuro de sus ojos parecía combinarse con el ese rojo potente que no era para nada discreto. Sin mencionar sus garras. Dios, estaba comenzando a enterrar estas en su brazo.

Al instante guió a su amigo a un salón vació. No le importaba su bienestar o la posibilidad de Scott lastimándolo, era más importante asegurarse que nadie por nada del mundo lo viera transformarse. Sería peligroso. Si, había superhéroes y todo ese tipo de cosas pero eso era algo completamente distinto. Sería considerado una amenaza. Y más ahora que había perdido a su ancla.

-¿Scott? Hermano por favor, reacciona. No es momento para sacar al lobo, vamos -Hablo intentando hacerlo volver, solo recibiendo un gruñido y un apretón más fuerte. Era claramente doloroso para él -¿Te acuerdas de lo que me contaste? ¿Lo que tu madre te dijo? Se tu propia ancla -Escucho un alarido y luego una especie de llanto.

-Agh, no puedo. No puedo.

-Si puedes Scott.

-No puedo- Se quejó entre su propio dolor.

-Yo sé que sí amigo, vamos.

-No, te dije que ¡¡No!!- Alzó la voz por fin enterrando su garras en la piel de su amigo.

-¡¡Ah!! -Grito adolorido cuando las garras de su mejor amigo se enterraron más de la cuenta, haciendo aparecer algo de sangre. Al instante fue soltado por el alfa quien parpadeaba confundido, lentamente comprendiendo la gravedad de sus acciones. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad como su mandíbula y manos con el olor de la sangre de su amigo en el aire.

-¿Stiles? Oh por Dios Stiles--

-.. Scott. 

-perdonameyonoquisehaceresoperdonstilesnoestaba--Comenzó hablar demasiado rápido y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Calla. Está bien. Tranquilo, no es nada.

-¡¿Qué no es nada?! ¡Stiles!

-Scott. No eras tú. Mira el lado bueno, volviste en sí.

-Lastimándote.

-Da igual. Es superficial. Algo de sangre, pero sanará. No tan rápido como tus heridas pero bueno... Lo importante es salir de aquí.

-Pero--

-Salir de aquí. Luego te disculpas si quieres.

-Cierto. Perdón, espera, no. Si, salir primero

Cierto. Cierto -Dijo en bajo asintiendo, aunque claramente se sentía culpable -Vamos.

o-x-o-x-o

Estaba ansioso. Se encontraba en terrorio Hale dirigiéndose a la casa del lobo. Sabía lo que le esperaba allí, o eso creía. Sus nervios eran notables. Sus manos resbalan ligeramente del volante por lo sudorosas que estaban. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el camino pero no podía tranquilizarse. Conocía la ruta, claro, ya habían ido diversas veces al lugar mas el sentimiento de familiaridad era reciente y aterradoramente normal. Sentía que conocía a la perfección el bosque, que conocía mil y un rutas más sencillas para poder llegar al mismo destino. La casa Hale. Y a un lugar más.

Por fin llegaron y esperando en el porche estaban Lydia acompañada de los gemelos y Danny. Ambos bajaron del jeep y mientras se iban acercando se observo el intercambio de miradas llenas de confunsión de los hermanos quienes prefirieron callar y tomar lugar al lado de sus respectivas parejas de forma casi sobreprotectora.

Scott no dijo nada. Solo endureció la mirada y no se separo ni un centimetro de Stiles. Solo fue necesario verlos a los ojos para indicarles que entraran de una vez. Antes de que pudieran atravesar la puerta detrás de los otros Scott le detuvo.

-Hermano ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto preocupado. Stiles asintió.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Estás alterado. Puedo escucharlo, no mientas. Sabes que no puedes hacerlo...-Claro, lo había olvidado. Dejo un pesado suspiro salir - ¿Es por qué te lastime? Ethan y Aiden se dieron cuenta, eso creo.

-¿Qué? No, no, tranquilo hermano. No es por eso ¿Cómo de dieron cuenta? -Pregunto tratando de distraer de la pregunta principal a Scott.

-Tal vez por el olor de la sangre...

-Ya veo.

-O por la herida expuesta en tu brazo con rastros de sangre. Con garras claramente incrustadas.

-¡Ohhh! -Idiota. Rápido jalo su manga tratando de tapar la herida aunque sabía que sería inútil pues se enfrentaba a un grupo de lobos con un olfato subdesarrollado.

Scott por fin entro y seguido Stiles. La casa estaba deteriorada, y no entendía porque se juntaron allí si fácilmente podían ir al departamento de Derek. Esa hubiera sido una mejor opción en todos los sentidos, así habría evitado el bosque y en especial la casa. Caminaron a donde recordaba estaba la sala, pensando con rastros de tristeza que todos estaban muertos. Y por primera vez estaba sufriendo la ausencia de Talia Hale.

-¿Stiles? -Alzó la mirada al instante. Era Isaac. Estaba parado al lado de Cora quien fruncía el ceño y a la derecha de ella estaba Peter. Quien sonreía. Se preguntaba ¿Cuando se volvió tan extraño?

-Ah, ¿Si?

-¿Estás bien? -¿Qué le pasaba a todos por preguntarle eso?

-Sí -Respondió secamente, no quería hablar con Isaac. Aunque fuera por cortesía.

-Scott -Oh, no. Su voz le causo un escalofrio aunque no le hablará a él. El solo hecho de saber que se encontraba allí era suficiente. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se giro a la dirección de la voz. Encontrando a un furioso beta -¿Qué has hecho? -Se confundio con la pregunta realizada a su amigo. Miro a Scott y lo entendió, tenía de nuevo esa expresión de perrito regañado.

-¿Qué? No, no, no. Esperen, es por la herida ¿Verdad? No hay necesidad de hacer tanto alboroto. Estoy completamente bien--

-Stiles- Llamo la voz de Allison, ni se molesto en voltear a verla.

-No, en serio. Esta--

-¿Cómo fue Scottie? -Ahora fue Peter, quien disfrutaba de la situación.

-Estabamos en la escuela. Fue después del episodio de Stiles -Derek reacciono con eso. Ya los Hale tenían un mínimo conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando con cada uno de ellos. Isaac debió haberles dicho- Stiles me alejo y me llevo a un salón para que no me vieran. Estaba perdiendo el control...

-¿Acaso no tenías una ancla? Es peligroso para un lobo no tener un ancla, y más si es un alfa. Como tú, Scottie. Y mira, si a tu falta de control le sumamos las alucinaciones causadas por el Nemeton yo diría que es un peligro dejarte andar por allí suelto. Quizás deberíamos ponerte una correa-Estúpido Peter.

-Pero se controlo. Volvió en sí.

-¿Cuando? ¿Después de que te lastimara? -Volvió abrir la boca ahora para discutir con el otro Hale, pero al instante Derek le tomo del brazo y alzó la manga. Juraba haber escuchado un gruñido.

-Si... -Respondió Scott cabizbajo.

Hubo un silencio. Sentía su piel arder mientras los dedos de Derek recorrían la herida. Alejo la mano cuando pensó que era suficiente. Derek no lo tomo bien. Miro a los demás y se molesto...Tampoco era para tanto, estaban paranoicos. Debían de parar hacer sentir mal a Scott. No decían nada pero sus miradas eran suficientes. Sabía que estaban pensando que era un peligro ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso Allison no lo era tampoco? ¡Ella casi mataba a Lydia! ¡Dios mío!

-Scott. Creo que lo mejor sería que te tomarás un par de días lejos de la escuela -Y todos.

-Oye, no tiene porque hacer eso. Esta completamente bien. Además, no nos reunimos por Scott. Fue por los sucesos sobrenaturales que pasan en la escuela -Hablo Danny, sorprendiendo a todos por su apoyo.

-Lastimo a Stiles ¿Me dices que esta bien?-Hablo con furia -Si no tiene su ancla es un claro peligro. Tiene que estar alejado -Encerrado- Hasta que ya se controle o supere las alucinaciones.

Stiles apreto los puños, ese idiota. Y más los idiotas (Isaac, obviamente Peter, Allison y Aiden) que comenzaron apoyar la idea ¿Su hermano, su mejor amigo, el chico que estaba con ojos de cachorro lastimado abatido por la culpa era un peligro mayor? ¡Que gran mierda!

¡Crash!

Todos los vidrios que quedaban en esa casa y los espejos que habían se quebraron al instante. Se pusieron en alerta y Stiles busco la mirada de Derek.

-Vamos afuera -Dijo simplemente dando la espalda para dirigirse a la salida, fue rápidamente seguido por todos.

Pararon en el porche. Y los humanos no entendían porque se habían tensado tanto los lobos. Luego lo vieron y el aire les falto por unos segundos. Una niebla negra se avecinaba sobre ellos con gran velocidad, venía desde entre los arboles. Olía a putrefacción y había logrado congelar el aire con su sola prescencia. Fue tomando una forma extraña, apareciendo más de cinco figuras esqueleticas las cuales eran cubiertas por una manta de la misma niebla.

Se encontraron estaticas por unos momentos.

-Vuelvan a dentro todos.

Nadie reacciono.

-¡Ahora!- Grito Derek por fin movilizandolos, pero no solo a ellos.

Entraron corriendo todos ellos. Rápido se formo el grupo humano (Danny, Lydia y Stiles. Allison no contaba porque sabía pelear) y se dirigeron a donde Stiles recordaba era la cocina, siendo acompañados de los gemelos. El resto se quedo para poder hacerle frente a esas criaturas que se acercaban. Cuando entraron atacaron de forma brusca a Cora alejandola fácilmente y dejandola fuera de combate solo lanzandola a un lado chocando fuertemente contra la pared. Peter y Derek entraron en acción después de eso sin irles mucho mejor, estaban siendo golpeados y lastimados terriblemente. Peter trato de ir hacía Cora pero en el proceso fue atrapado en la manta hecha de neblina de una de las criaturas y comenzó a asfixiarse. Isaac trataba de bloquear los ataques que recibía pero tampoco obtenía buenos resultados. Sus brazos sangraban de la cantidad de golpes que recibía. Allison no pudo contra de ellos y cuando estuvieron a punto de tirarla de su posición (En el segundo piso, con su arco y flecha) Scott a pesar de no haber podido sacar su lobo fue lo suficientemente rápido para llegar y evitar que ella cayerá, sirviendo de escudo humano tiempo después recibiendo varios golpes violentos en su espalda en su lugar con tal de protegerla.

En la cocina pensaban estar a salvo, mínimo un poco seguros. Vaya mentira. No supieron de donde vinieron, pero tomaron a los gemelos y los arrastrándolos a la oscuridad. Lydia grito, Danny también. Aparecieron más. Y Stiles jalo de los dos para sacarlos de allí. La salida estaba bloqueada así que fue por donde entro, viendo esas horribles escenas de todos siendo atacados. Esos terribles segundos en los que miraba aterrorizado a los demás ser torturados Lydia fue tomada de su lado y Danny fue también brutalmente lastimado. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que unas manos esqueléticas le tomaran de los pies y lo jalaran haciéndolo caer, comenzando arrastrarlo a la oscuridad como a Ethan y Aiden. Intento agarrarse de cualquier cosa mas no había nada a su alcance. Le dolían sus uñas de tanto que intentaba enterrarlas en la madera y poder aferrarse a esta. Estaba desesperado y sentía el miedo aumentar mientras en el fondo escuchaba los alaridos de dolor de sus amigos.

-No... No ¡No! ¡Derek! ¡DEREK! ¡DEREK! - Grito en busca de ayuda. No pensó en nadie más. Solo en Derek. Ni siquiera porque Isaac estaba más cercano a él pensó en llamarle. A quien necesitaba era a Derek,era quien podía salvarlo. O bueno, su razonamiento era lo que le decía ahora.

Al momento en el cual el beta escucho la voz del joven hizo lo imposible para liberarse del terrible agarre de los esqueletos que le habían abierto una terrible herida en el brazo. Corrió evitando a los otros y cuando iba a tomar de la mano de Stiles para evitar que fuese consumido por la oscuridad otro de ellos lo embistió con fuerza alejándolo de Stiles. Dejando que este fuera llevado lejos...

Y todos de un momento a otro se encontraban fuera de la casa. Y cuando decía todos, eran todos. Simplemente de la nada, de un momento a otro aparecieron fuera. Estaba aturdidos y confundidos. Stiles estaba consciente y temblando, no parecía tener pensado levantarse de su lugar pronto. Derek se acercó y se arrodillo a un lado suyo.

-Mierda Genim.... Creí que--Y callo de golpe dándose cuenta de su propio error. Stiles tenía la boca abierta, entonces Derek también...

-Maldito hijo de puta.

-¿Qué?

-Recuerdas y no me dijiste.

-¿Qué? No, Stiles. Escucha...

Derek iba a comenzar a discutir pero el alarido de los monstruos que los atacaron los hizo reaccionar. Estaban fuera de la casa por una inexplicable razón, si. Esas cosas estaban dentro con posibilidades de salir en cualquier momento. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese hablar la casa entera se derrumbo y un infierno verde comenzó. Las caras de todos eran de sorpresa. Lastima que Cora y los gemelos estuvieran inconscientes y no vieran eso. De seguro tendrían la misma reacción.

-¿Pero qué mierda...?- Ese fue Isaac.

-Mira el lado bueno, esas cosas ya no nos persiguen-Hablo el buen tío Peter.

-Ah, chicos... Creo que no nos hemos salvado del todo-Dijo Allison.

Notaron como una figura aparecía de entre las flamas. Era un hombre sin duda alguna, se veía alto y su porte no se perdía. Su silueta era lo único que veían, su rostro era imposible de distinguir. Aunque Stiles no necesitaba verlo para saber de quien ss trataba. Ni mucho menos Derek.

Stiles se levanto lentamente de donde están, casi cayendo siendo sostenido por el lobo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Sus ojos se estaban comenzando a llenar de lagrimas y se quería derrumbar a llorar.

-¿Madre? -Pronunció en un murmullo pero la figura fue capaz de reaccionar y por fin acercarse más. Saliendo de las llamas, acercándose revelando su identidad. Quedando ahora solamente a unos metros de distancia -Estas aquí. De verdad estas aquí -Dijo un poco más alto, Loki le regalo una bella sonrisa. Confundiendo a los que no tenían idea de quien era.

-Estoy aquí Genim-Dijo dulcemente y Stiles se hecho a correr a sus brazos a pesar de los gritos de los demás diciendo que no se acercará. Derek solo sonreía. Mierda, no podía negar sus memorias, no podía negar los increíbles recuerdos y la felicidad que le causaba verle.

Callaron cuando vieron aquel efusivo abrazo de Stiles con el extraño. Estaban en silencio. Al final, solo quedo el sonido del llanto de Stiles y las hermosas palabras de amor escandinavas que decía el Dios a su hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto... ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme que es hit? Porque dice que tengo 390 y no sé si es algo bueno o malo.~ Jajaja tonta yl =w=


	4. Lanzando la bomba.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡ESTOY VIVAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAAHAHA--- whoops! Nah, en serio esta vez si me disculpo. Me arrodillo ante ustedes (?) Perdonen la tardanza he tenido un largo y extenso hiatus. Creo que saben como son esas cosas. Me alegro que haya gente que siga esta historia y que haya dejado kudos, se los agradezco mucho. ♥ Espero ya no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada. Jaja, uhg, soy una horrible persona.
> 
> Disfruten del capitulo ¡Bye, bye! No olviden los comentarios. ~

—Como parece que nadie se encuentra listo para hablar yo haré los honores, ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? — Pregunto Peter, como si trajera a todos devuelta a la realidad. A pesar de eso ninguno fue capaz de decir algo.—¿Nadie?

—No es nadie malo. No tienen porque estar asustados. —Hablo para sorpresa de todos Derek, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso? —Pregunto Lydia esta vez, arrodillada al lado de Aiden quien se encontraba todavía inconsciente.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que protege a Stiles. —Dijo, aún sonando un poco vago. Unos fruncieron el ceño. —Fue quien la misma persona que lo salvo de Jennifer ¿No lo recuerdan?— Les dijo, y se sintió un poco tonto por no haberlo notado antes. 

Scott, por otro lado, se levantó con algo de dificultad siendo ayudado por Allison y Isaac, quien se veía en verdad preocupado. Su espalda lo estaba matando. No deseaba ver como había quedado. Esos malditos espectros habían atravesado su piel. Lo único que lo tenía lo suficientemente distraído de su dolor era la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Stiles lloraba de felicidad aferrado a un extraño que había salido de llamas verdes ¿Acaso su amigo estaba loco? ¡Ese tipo podría matarlo! ¡Y peor Derek! ¿Cómo rayos decía que no era nadie malo? Podía decir que ya los había ayudado antes pero prácticamente era un desconocido. Todo podría pasar. 

Comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Gracias a la manera en la que cojeaba no logró avanzar demasiado. Fue interceptado por Derek en el camino, quien puso una mano en su pecho deteniéndolo.

—Scott. Te juro que no le hará nada a Stiles, puedes estar tranquilo. —Dijo en un tono que desconcertaba al alfa ¿Por qué estaba tan alegre Derek?

—¿Quién es? —Exigió saber hablando de forma más dura.

—Loki. —Respondió de forma sencilla. No era mentira pero a la vez no le explicaba nada al alfa.

—¿Derek? —Se escucho al otro hombre preguntar. Al instante el mencionado giró la cabeza con la mirada iluminada. —¡Eres tú! ¡No puedo creer cuanto has crecido! —Dijo exaltado mientras estiraba una mano, invitándole acercarse. Hale no lo pensó dos veces y fue rápido a los brazos del Dios, dejando atrás a Scott quien lo veía estupefacto. Stiles seguía aferrado a Loki, quien tenía su otro brazo rodeándolo. Cuando Derek estuvo cerca de ellos el Dios sencillamente lo hizo parte de su abrazo.

Se separó de ellos momentos más tarde. Una mano quedo en la nuca de cada uno. Stiles limpiaba sus lágrimas y Derek portaba una brillante sonrisa que desde hace mucho no usaba.

—Oh, mis niños... —Dijo cariñosamente. Luego transformando su expresión a una de molestia.—Son unos verdaderos idiotas. —Cambio a un tono lleno de ira y preocupación a la vez. —¡¿Por qué ambos estaban caminando en el limbo?! ¿Acaso quieren morir jóvenes? ¿Tienen deseos suicidas? —Ambos se veían avergonzados.

—Madr-- Trato de decir Stiles.

—¡No! ¡Arriesgaron sus vidas! ¿Por qué hicieron algo tan estúpido como eso? —Reclamo enfadado.

—Papá estaba en peligro.—Respondió en tono bajo Stiles. —Necesitábamos saber en donde se encontraba. Él y los padres de mis amigos estaban atrapados también. Iban a morir.

—Cora estaba muriendo. No quería perder a otro familiar. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para poder salvar a mi hermana. —Hablo cabizbajo. Con las respuestas de ambos Loki se permitió suavizar la mirada. Alejo sus manos de ellos. Abrió la boca para hablar pero alguien más le gano la palabra.

—¡Ok! Muy lindo, en serio. Pero de nuevo, ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? —Tan oportuno como siempre el tío Peter. Ahora el mayor de los Hale restantes estaba de pie a un lado de su sobrina Cora, quien ya estaba consciente pero todavía aturdida.

Loki por fin dirigió su mirada hacía donde se encontraban los demás, como si apenas los hubiera notado. Soltó un suspiro, miro de arriba abajo al mayor de los Hale quien solo frunció el ceño por la forma en la que era observado. Después de eso sus ojos verdes se concentraron en los demás jóvenes con detenimiento viendo lo lastimados que se encontraban algunos de ellos. Con simpleza y sin una pizca de esfuerzo movió su mano en un gesto delicado haciendo que volviera aquel brillo verde. Este rápido se movió a donde estaban todos y al instante todo rastro de heridas se habían esfumado.

— ¡Oh Dios! —Dijo Lydia viendo sorprendida lo que había pasado.

Scott ya se sentía aliviado. Los gemelos volvieron en sí. Dany abrazo a Ethan y Lydia ayudaba a Aiden a levantarse. Allison e Isaac se encontraban mucho mejor. Todos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones.

—Stiles. —Llamo Scott. —Aléjate de él, puede ser peligroso.

—Scott, no tienes porque preocuparte.—Le dijo en respuesta limpiando sus lagrimas con una sonrisa. 

—Chico, deberías de mostrar un poco más de respeto hacia la persona que los saco, salvo y por cierto curo. —Recordó Loki con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Frunció el ceño después, luego abriendo los ojos reconociendo después de unos segundos de quien se trataba. —Espera, ¿Has dicho Scott? ¿El mismo Scott McCall?

—¡Ese mismo! —Dijo con una sonrisa Stiles.

—¡Por los Dioses! ¿Un alfa? ¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes? —La pregunta tomo desprevenido a Scott ¿Cómo fue posible que lo noto tan rápido?

—Fue mordido por Peter. —Respondió Derek señalando a su tío.

—El gran tío Peter. Los chicos están la flor de su juventud, en cambio tú ¿Qué fue de ti? Estas muy... Gastado. —Dijo el Dios utilizando una expresión que había escuchado una vez de cierto millonario.

—Disculpa. Yo me veo perfectamente bien para mi edad. —Movió una de sus manos mientras hablaba, haciendo ver como si estuviera gravemente ofendido.

—Por supuesto ¿Ya no envenenas a tu lindo sobrino con tu palabrería? —Hablo con un tono más severo.

Peter trago duro. No respondió durante unos segundos, analizo atentamente a Loki de arriba abajo. —¿Quién rayos eres? —Loki sonrió ante la pregunta, disfrutando que el temor que Peter y los demás sentían ante su sola presencia. 

Pero ahora era uno de los chicos buenos Loki, no puedes ir intimidando a la gente por allí sólo porque te gusta ver su cara de miedo.

Maldito Stark, ahora era su consciencia. Lo amaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo por recordarle constantemente que era lo correcto. 

Se giró y se concentró en los otros dos chicos de nuevo. —¿Es acaso mucho pedir un techo donde podamos hablar tranquilamente? —Pregunto dulcemente.

—Mi apartamento es lo suficientemente grande. —Sugirió Derek.

—Me parece bien. Lleva a tus compañeros, considero que se merecen una explicación de lo que paso. En tanto a Cora y Peter, creo que no vendría mal que ellos recordarán también.

—¿Los dices en serio? —Pregunto Stiles.

—Por supuesto. Así no tendré que responder tantas preguntas. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabrás como llegar?

—Cariño, no dudes de mí. —Guiñó un ojo para desaparecer con un destello cubierto de ese ya distintivo verde suyo.

Cuando Loki desapareció las preguntas histéricas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar. Quienes se habían atrasado a los hechos gracias al estar inconscientes sólo preguntaban porque rayos la casa estaban en llamas y que rayos fue de los espectros que los intentaron matar mientras que los demás deseaban saber de una vez quien era aquel hombre. Hablaban al mismo tiempo y no había nada de orden. Lydia estaba muy alterada, Peter hablaba enfadado, Isaac gritaba al igual que Allison y Scott intentaba llamar la atención de todos. Derek, molesto por todo el escandalo gruño con fuerza haciendolos temblar a todos. Callaron al instante.

Podía ser un beta ahora, pero seguía imponiéndose.

—A mi apartamento. Ahora. —Dijo seco para después irse caminado hacia su carro no sin antes hacerle una señal a Stiles de que lo siguiera. El chico lo miro y abrió la boca para negarse y alegar que él tenía su Jeep. Algo más fuerte, después de ver a los ojos de Derek, hizo que se tragará sus palabras y que torpemente sacara sus llaves y las aventará a su amigo.

 

x-o-x-o-x

No dijeron nada durante varios minutos. Stiles se sentía en extremo arrepentido por haber aceptado. Estaba incomodo y muy nervioso. Su corazón latía con fuerza y lo peor de todo es que estaba más que seguro que el lobo podía escucharlo claramente.

Estúpidos poderes sobrenaturales.

—Stiles....

¡MIERDA! Pensó cerrando los ojos por un segundo.

—¿Qué?— Pregunto intentando sonar tranquilo y cool pero eso era imposible sabiendo que Derek podía oler su nerviosismo a kilómetros de distancia. Eso lo hizo maldecir al mayor una vez más mentalmente.

—Lo siento...— Dijo con algo de dificultad. Stiles frunció el ceño y volteo a verlo rápidamente. Derek tenía su mirada fija en el camino con una expresión de inconformidad.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Pregunto sin creer lo que había escuchado. Derek gruño irritado solo por tener que repetirlo.

—... Lo siento... Por no decirte que había recordado.— Soltó en voz baja. 

—Oh. —Dijo sorprendido. En realidad, no esperaba que Derek se disculpará por eso. —Bueno, no es solo tu culpa... Digo, yo tampoco dije nada. —Hablo un poco apenado mientras rascaba su nuca. — Dime ¿En serio recuerdas todo?

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Solo para saber, digo, curiosidad, no sé--

—¿Quieres preguntarme algo? —Interrumpió a Stiles antes de que comenzará a balbucear. 

—Me muero por hacerlo ¿Puedo? —Derek sonrió levemente mientras asentía. — ¿Cualquier cosa? —Levanto una ceja con curiosidad ante eso, ¿A donde quería llegar Stiles?

—Depende.

—¡Dereeeek! —Se quejo de forma más infantil. El moreno rió un poco por la actitud del otro.

Era tan foráneo aquel sentimiento que ambos tenían. Esa familiaridad al hablar con él. No había forma de describirlo.

—Llegamos.—Aviso el lobo. Stiles devolvió su mirada al frente, viendo que así era. Decidió al final que su pregunta mejor la haría en otro momento.

x-o-x-o-x

Todos ya se encontraban allí, para el momento que llegaron Loki se hizo nuevamente presente, viendo el lugar con algo de curiosidad. Los otros se tensaron otra vez al notar que ese extraño se volvía a presentar. El Dios optó por quedarse en silencio esta vez mientras se paraba al lado de su hijo. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya nos dirán que mierdas esta pasando? —Exigió Peter, a lo que solo Derek sonrió.

—Claro. Loki ¿Podrías...? —Dijo Derek, mientras se hacía a un lado.

—Será un placer. —Peter retrocedió confundido. Al lado de él estaba Cora, quien se colocaba a la defensiva sacando las garras. —No, no se alteren. No haré nada malo. —Dijo tranquilo y sin notarlo, ya se encontraba con la mano sobre el corazón de ambos volviendo a generar un brillo verde.

Scott grito algo y otros más se alejaron sin saber que hacer. Después de un par de segundos soltó de ellos, dejando que ambos cayeran sobre sus rodillas. Se veían aturdidos. Scott se puso a la defensiva, poniéndose delante de ellos y viendo con furia a su mejor amigo por ni siquiera inmutarse ni hacer nada para detener eso. 

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¿De qué se trato todo eso? 

—Hermano-- Intento decir, mientras el otro lo interrumpía furioso.

—¡No Stiles! ¡No me interesa si nos ayudo antes! ¡Mira lo que le hizo a Peter y a Cora! 

—Scott--

—¡Y tú eres peor! ¡Te quedaste allí parado sin hacer nada!

—¡Tiene razón! ¡Explica todo de una vez Stiles! —Grtio Allison, quien se encontraba en la misma posición que Scott.

—¡Yo no quiero escuchar nada, yo solo quiero que saque a ese tipo de aquí! —Dijo Isaac.

Estaban alterados, y mucho. Stiles frunció el ceño mientras Derek suspiraba cansado ¿Por qué estaban con los nervios de punta? No había necesidad de exagerar las cosas tanto. Al final, cuando todos se callaron en espera que hiciera algo o hiciera algo por fin solo sonrió. E hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Causar solo más desastre.

—Es mi madre.

Quizás solo estaba en su naturaleza.


	5. Hay vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, ¿Estoy viva? Jaja, uy. Creo que mis disculpas ya no las aceptarán, pero en serio, perdonen por la horrorosa tardanza. Es que, siendo honesta... Me despegue de esta historia. Simplemente ya no sabía como continuar. Y tuve incluso que releer porque ya no tenía ni idea de que iba. Sí, soy una persona terrible. Pero ¿Lo bueno de haberme tomado mi tiempo? Es que he logrado ver que tengo errores en la historia (en cantidad ridícula, por cierto) y unos cabos sueltos por ahí que debo de resolver. No actualizaré rápido pero estoy dispuesta a terminar la historia... Puede que tarde pero siempre vuelvo.~ *saca lo chota lml*
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer mi balbuceo, y gracias por el amor que le tienen a esta historia! También, besos para todos ese que me han dejado dejado comentarios. Son unos amores ♥

O su amigo había perdido la cabeza completamente, o era una de sus bromas de mal gusto. Scott alzó una ceja, mientras que los demás miraban a Stiles con gran desconcierto—Stiles, estamos de acuerdo de que la persona de al lado tuyo es un hombre. —Dijo Allisón, frunciendo el ceño. —Sin mencionar que nos dijiste que tu madre está... Muerta. 

 

—Ugh, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso querida. — Dijo Peter, sonando adolorido. Se puso de pie de nuevo, extendiendo una mano a su sobrina. Todavía se notaba afectado por la magia de Loki, pero lentamente volvía a sentirse mejor. A Cora le estaba tomando un poco más de tiempo.— Nunca te dejes llevar por las apariencias, pueden llevarte a una muerte segura. 

 

— Estoy de acuerdo. —Decía Loki, al tiempo en ese resplandor sobrenatural volvía a hacerse presente para cubrir por completo su cuerpo, luego desapareciendo para dejar en su lugar a una preciosa mujer que compartía las mismas características que el hombre que había estado parado frente a ellos segundos antes. — Sabias palabras, Peter. Estoy impresionada.

 

Peter rió. —Un gusto verle de nuevo, majestad. — Dijo en tono de burla, inclinando la cabeza hacía abajo como si hiciese una reverencia. Ahora fue el turno de Loki de reír.

 

—Esté era el Peter que conocía ¿Qué te jodió tanto la existencia que desearás asesinar a tus propios sobrinos? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos. El otro Hale solo se encogió de hombros. 

 

—No sé, ¿Qué te jodió tanto a ti que lideraste una armada de extraterrestres? — Preguntó de vuelta. Loki sonrió. 

 

— _Touché._  — Respondió.— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

 

—Veo noticias. Mostraron una foto tuya de la batalla de Nueva York, claro, estaba borrosa. Y por supuesto, en el momento no tenía ni idea que se trataba de ti. Pero ahora que me devolviste mi preciosa y adorada memoria, recordé que había visto esa preciosa armadura de batalla asgardiana no hace mucho. La verdad, no estaba seguro que se tratase de ti. Me la jugué al decir eso, por lo que parece acerté. 

 

—Oh, me siento deslumbrado tus habilidades de deducción. —Hablo Loki, sonando complacida.

 

—¿Fuiste tú? — Preguntó Stiles, Loki cambió su expresión a una más seria.

 

—Juro que tengo una explicación para todo eso. — Dijo en un tono más suave. Genim hizo una pequeña mueca, pero asintió con la cabeza. Dispuesto a escuchar. 

 

—Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que este hombre... mujer... fue quien ataco Nueva York? —Peter rodó los ojos al escuchar la pregunta de Scott.

 

—Sí, chiquillo ¿Acaso no estás escuchando? ¿Puedes creerlo? Los chicos de hoy en día son tan lentos. Eso ha de ser culpa de tanto aparato que utilizan. —Loki y Derek comenzaron a reír. Vaya, quien lo diría. Peter con recuerdos era mil veces más agradable de lo esperado. 

 

—No-no entiendo... —Dijo Lydia.

 

—¡Oh, una banshee! — Exclamó el Dios. La pelirroja se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, mirándolo con cierto temor.

 

—¡Ah, es verdad! No te los he presentado. Ella es Lydia. Es una gran amiga, y como lo dijiste es una bashee. Los gemelos se llaman Ethan y Aiden. Lobos, como podrás ver. Allison, la chica junto al otro lobo, Isaac, es hija de cazadores. Y por último no menos importante esta Danny. El humano. — Explicó Stiles mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos.

 

—Ya veo. — Asintió Loki, analizando a todos los mencionados.

 

—No, eso no es lo que no entiendo. Si ella es... — Loki interrumpió volviendo a su forma anterior, haciendo que Allison suspirara exasperada. —  _Él_ es quien lidero el ataque de Nueva York, y lo saben, ¿Por qué están parados al lado como si nada?

 

—Ya te lo dije, es mi madre. — Respondió Stiles como si nada.

 

—Stiles... — Llamó serio Scott.

 

—¡¿Qué?! Es verdad, ¿Por qué no me creen? 

 

—¿Por qué es imposible? — Dijo Isaac como si fuese obvio.

 

—¿Sabes que otra cosa es imposible? Hombres lobo, banshees, kanimas, superheroés, extraterrestres. Pero todo eso es real. Scott, hermano, tu puedes escuchar mi corazón. Sabes cuando estoy mintiendo ¿No es así? — El alfa asintió lentamente. — Bien... Entonces dime si miento. Loki, quien por lo que aparece atacó nuestro planeta... Y espero una explicación por eso... Es mi madre biológica. Su principal habilidad es la magia, por eso puede realizar pequeños trucos como el que acabaron de ver. Ahora dime Scott, ¿Detectaste alguna mentira? 

 

Se veía tensó, y lo miraba con duda, pero al final negó con la cabeza. 

 

—Pero si acaso es cierto eso, ¿Cómo es posible que nunca me dijiste sobre eso? —Preguntó un poco dolido.

 

—¿Y cómo es posible que los Hale lo conozcan? —Pregunto Aiden. 

 

—Oh, eso es fácil — Hablo Cora, quien ya se veía mucho mejor. — Loki llegó hace mucho años a Beacon Hill. Era gran amigo de nuestra madre. Solíamos salir mucho todos juntos. En especial Stiles y Derek. —Decía la chica, ahora con una sonrisa picara. 

 

Stiles sintió como su rostro comenzaba arder mientras Derek carraspeaba incómodo, desviando la mirada. La reacción de ambos solo al grupo todavía más.

 

—¿Ustedes dos se conocían? —Preguntó Danny. 

 

—Sip. 

 

—¿Y por qué no nos mencionaste antes que eran amigos? — Hablo de nuevo Scott. Stiles suspiró.

 

—Porque... No lo recordaba. No recordaba nada. Miren, cuando tuvimos que... "morir" para encontrar a nuestros padres Deaton nos advirtió que seríamos capaces de desbloquear recuerdos bloqueados. Y eso fue lo que me paso. Eso fue lo que nos paso... A Derek y a mí.

 

—¿Por qué no recordaban? —Preguntó Lydia, cruzándose de hombros. 

 

—Porque Loki lanzó un hechizo para hacernos olvidar a todos nosotros. — Dijo Cora.

 

—¿Para qué? —Dijo Isaac. 

 

—Ya son muchas preguntas. — Hablo por fin Loki.

 

—Tenemos muchas dudas todavía. — Alegó Ethan.

 

—Las cuales serán respondidas en su momento. Es suficiente por ahora.

 

—Creo nosotros decidimos cuando es suficiente. —Dijo Scott en un tono más severo.

 

—Wow, chico. No te recomiendo intentar actuar todo macho-alfa frente a un Dios nórdico. Créeme, no termina bien. —Advirtió Peter.

 

—¿Dios nórdico? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Loki, por supuesto! — Gritó Lydia. Llamando la atención de todos.— ¿Cómo no pude verlo? ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Chicos, ¡Él es Loki, el Dios de las travesuras! Es el hermano de Thor. —Los demás palidecieron.

 

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Danny realmente no podía creerlo, ¿Qué tan más absurda se podía poner sus vidas en Beacon Hills?

 

—Temo decirles que es verdad. Bueno, hermano adoptivo. Pero esa es historia para otro momento... Ahora, si fueran tan amables de retirarse, sería fantástico. Fue lindo conocer a los amigos de mi hijo, y realmente encantador verte de nuevo Scott, pero realmente quiero tener un momento a solas con ellos.

 

—¡No nos iremos hasta--

 

—Lastima, no es opcional. —Movió las manos de nuevo y los hizo desaparecer. Peter comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Genim veía con desaprobación a su madre.

 

—¿Qué? No es como si los hubiese mandado al triángulo de las bermudas.

 

—¿A dónde los enviaste? —Preguntó Cora. 

 

—¿A dónde más? A sus casas, por supuesto. Los hubiera mandado al próximo estado, por diversión claro, pero estoy seguro que eso no le hubiese resultado tan gracioso a Genim.

 

—Tienes razón, no me hubiese gustado. 

 

—A mí sí.

 

—Peter...Cállate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, díganme por favor que opinan. Sé que todavía no entramos en lo bueno (me estoy tomando mi tiempo, literalmente), pero para el próximo creo que podré ya introducir a Stark y a John. Y por supuesto, el tema de Odín.
> 
> Dejen comentarios, sugerencias o quejas. Que se yo. Los quiero, muchísimas gracias por leer. ♥


End file.
